Putra Dua Dunia
by Kapiten J. Harkness
Summary: Demi kelangsungan ras Vulcan yang di ambang kepunahan dan rasa berhutang, Spock rela mempertahankannya. WARNING: Non slash MPREG.
1. Pukul Sepuluh

Disclaimer: **Star Trek** itu bukan punya saya! Tapi punya Gene Roddenberry. Saya gak memungut keuntungan barang setitik pun dari FF ini.  
Kalau Star Trek punya saya, udah saya bikin Spock biar lebih emosional dan ekspresif dikit. Gregetan mau nyubit unyu tiap ngeliat dia #eh. Sekalian sama Jim biar gak playboy2 amat #ehlagi.

WARNING: pastinya Mpreg tapi non-slash, aneh binti gak jelas, dan mungkin OOC.

Setting waktu di film **Star Trek Into Darkness**

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

 _._

Spock meletakan wajah di telapak tangannya, menghela napas pelan-pelan. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya dalam dua hari terakhir kepalanya terasa seperti dibenturkan logam keras. Ngilu rasanya, membuatnya ingin merebahkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Ditambah rasa mual yang sama sekali tidak membantu. Malah membuatnya makin sulit fokus pada hiruk pikuk di anjungan—teriakan perintah dari Kapten Kirk dan pada layar di hadapannya sendiri.

Vulcan setengah manusia itu menengadah, menengok ke kanan dan kiri. Hanya segelintir dari para kru Enterprise yang tidak terlihat berkutat dengan layar di depan mereka. Satu-dua kali tatapan mata cokelat Spock bertumbukan dengan kru lain. Pria itu berdiri dan tanpa minta izin pada sang kapten, ia meninggalkan anjungan dengan derap langkah cepat. Dan yah, tidak banyak yang menyadari sang Perwira Utama meninggalkan tempat itu.

Spock terus berjalan dengan wajah menunduk dan tangan menutup mulut, mengabaikan sapaan kru Enterprise yang berpapasan dengannya dan tatapan heran mereka. Rasanya seperti melewati ribuan tahun untuk sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Begitu kaki panjangnya memijak toilet, dengan cepat ia berbelok dan masuk ke salah satu bilik. Kurang dari lima detik, suara batuk disela-sela suara semacam 'uwek' menggema di toilet itu.

Butuh waktu lebih dari sepuluh menit bagi Spock untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Ia menggerang. Tenggorokannya terasa tak nyaman berkat muntahnya. Cepat-cepat ia tekan tombol untuk menyiram kloset. Tubuhnya lemas seketika dan kepalanya kembali berdenyut ngilu. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di pembatas bilik, menelan ludah. Spock menghela napas kecil dan berdiri, bersiap kembali ke anjungan dan mulai memasang wajah datarnya lagi.

Ia membuka pintu bilik dan—

"Spock?"

Sang pemilik nama diam sedetik—menatap orang yang memanggilnya—sebelum menyahut, "Dr. McCoy."

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Spock tidak langsung menjawab. Ia mencoba mencari kata lain untuk menghindari kata 'Tidak ada apa-apa'. Spock lalu menarik napas lewat mulut hendak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi dengan sendirinya bibirnya kembali terkatup. "Er… Jangan khawatir, Dr. McCoy." Katanya kemudian.

Ia mengangguk pada sang dokter dan melangkah meninggalkan toilet menuju anjungan, tidak peduli dengan tatapan tanda tanya Leonard.

"Izin memasuki anjungan," Kalimat datar itu terdengar dari pintu. Pria berambut hitam dengan potongan berponi berdiri di sana, menatap tanpa ekspresi Jim Kirk yang duduk di bangku kaptennya.

"Hey, kemana saja kau, Mr. Spock?" Tanya Jim. Spock tidak membalas—ia merasa tidak _perlu_ membalas. Matanya masih menatap datar Kapten itu, meminta untuk mengizinkannya masuk ke anjungan. Jim segera menyadari maksud tatapan Perwira Utamanya. "Izin diberikan, Mr. Spock." Katanya.

Tanpa bicara lagi Spock melangkah ke kursinya dan lagi-lagi mengabaikan tatapan heran Jim dan Nyota beserta beberapa kru yang memperhatikannya.

Jim melempar tatapan herannya pada Nyota, bertanya apakah dia tahu apa yang salah dari Spock. Spock memang orang yang datar, tapi tidak biasanya dia bersikap seperti itu. Nyota mengangkat bahu dan menggeleng pada Kaptennya.

"Dia menghilang selama hampir 15 menit," Bisik Jim nyaris tak bersuara.

" _I have no idea, Captain_." Balas Nyota dengan suara yang sama kecilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu menunjukan pukul 21:30 waktu Bumi, tepatnya di bagian markas Starfleet berada, San Francisco. Sebagian kru Enterprise yang bertugas di anjungan tengah menyantap makan malam mereka, sedangkan sebagian yang lain menunggu mereka selasai untuk mendapatkan giliran. Itu sudah menjadi peraturan tidak tertulis yang dipahami dengan sendirinya oleh tiap kru di kapal manapun. Peraturan tersebut diberlakukan di setiap bagian kapal untuk berjaga-jaga. Agar jika terjadi serangan mendadak atau gangguan di jam makan, sebagian kru tetap bersiaga. Uniknya, meskipun _secara logika_ tidak akan terjadi serangan, peraturan 'dua gelombang jam makan' itu tetap dipatuhi.

"Spock?" Spock merasakan tepukan pelan di bahunya.

Ia menoleh ke asal suara. "Ya, Dr. McCoy?" Sahutnya.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Leonard. "Maksudku, tadi di toilet aku mendengar seseorang muntah, dan ternyata itu kau. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau itu kau."

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Dokter."

Leonard menggaruk tengkuknya, tidak yakin. "Datanglah ke _sickbay_ pukul 10." Katanya. "Aku akan menunggu," Ia menunjuk Spock dengan telunjuknya—memberi tatapan 'kau harus datang' pada pria datar itu—sebelum mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

Spock hanya diam ketika Jim keluar anjungan membuntuti Leonard.

"Bones!" Panggil Jim.

"Yeah, Jim?" Sahut Leonard, tubuhnya berbalik menghadap Jim.

"Ada apa?"

"Hah?"

Jim memutar bola matanya. "Maksudku dengan Spock, Bones. Spock."

Dia membentuk bibirnya untuk berucap 'oh' tanpa suara. Lalu Leonard mengangkat bahu, "Tadi kutemukan dia muntah di toilet, aku menyuruhnya datang ke _sickbay_ untuk kuperiksa."

"Apa? Spock muntah?" Pekik Jim kaget. _Yang benar saja_ , pikirnya.

Leonard mengangguk. "Aku harus kembali ke _sickbay_. Darah Harrison menunggu untuk diuji coba."

"Oke,"

"Ingatkan Spock untuk datang ke _sickbay_ jam 10."

"Tunggu, Bones."

"Ada apa?"

"Sekedar tambahan, aku kerap kali melihat Spock meletakan wajah di telapaknya sambil menghela napas belakangan ini. Seperti… yah, kau tahu, orang sakit kepala atau yang sejenisnya,"

Leonard mengangguk, " _Got it_ , Jim." Ia menepuk pundak teman dekatnya sebelum melangkah kembali ke _sickbay_.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang juga, Spock. Mari," Leonard mempersilahkan Spock untuk duduk di ranjang pemeriksaan.

Spock menyadar di ambang pintu, ragu untuk memasuki ruangan. Tapi selang beberapa detik kemudian ia pasrah ketika Leonard menarik pergelangan tangannya dan mendudukkannya.

"Apa ada keluhan lain?" Tanya Leonard sambil memindai Spock dengan alat medisnya.

Spock hanya diam, pikirannya melayang ke kejadian beberapa menit lalu di tempat makan. Jim Kirk tiba-tiba menghampirinya—yang tadinya sang kapten tengah lahap-lahapnya _meneror_ makan malam di mejanya—dan mengingatkannya untuk datang ke _sickbay_ pukul 10. Spock tadinya berpikir untuk mengabaikan Kaptennya. Tapi Jim berujar, "Aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada Perwira Utamaku, dan kau pasti juga ingin bekerja secara maksimal, bukan? Datanglah ke _sickbay_ seperti yang dikatakan Bones, Spock. Dan jangan cuma kau tatap makan malammu," Oh, Jim, jangankan untuk makan makanan itu, mencium baunya saja sudah membuat Spock malas memakannya dan perutnya mulai memberontak lagi.

Bukan _seruan_ kekhawatiran Jim lah yang membawanya kemari. Terus terang saja, Spock kemari karena Jim mengingatkan agar ia tetap bekerja di titik maksimalnya. Dan Spock merasa beberapa hari terakhir ini dia tidak memberikan yang terbaik, mengingat kondisinya yang—dirasanya—drop. Dia berhasil memaksakan makan malam masuk ke lambungnya—walau hanya beberapa gigitan—meski tak lama kemudian berlari ke toilet dan memuntahkan semua yang baru saja masuk ke perutnya.

"Spock, apa kau muntah lagi sebelum ke sini?" Pertanyaan dokter berambut cokelat itu menghentikan lamunan Spock.

"Ya," Jawab Vulcan itu pelan.

"Kira-kira sejak kapan kau mulai merasa seperti ini?"

"Tiga hari yang lalu."

"Mualnya kian menjadi tiap harinya?" Spock mengangguk pelan sekali. "Kau juga merasa pusing, kan?" Spock belum sempat membuka mulutnya, tapi Leonard melanjutkan, "Jim yang bilang padaku. Katanya dia sering melihatmu meletakan wajah di telapak tangan."

"Aku perlu ambil darahmu. Aku sudah punya bayangan, tapi—" _itu rasanya tidak mungkin_ , Leonard tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakan kata itu pada Spock. Jadi ia hanya mengangkat bahu.

Untuk sementara waktu mereka dilanda keheningan. Satu-satunya suara yang terdengar jelas untuk mereka adalah suara suntikan yang menghisap darah hijau Spock. Sementara Leonard memindai darahnya, Spock tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain melihat tiap jengkal pos kesehatan itu.

"Spock," Panggil Leonard. Ia mendekati Sang Komandan, matanya menatap tablet hasil pemindaian dengan dahi berkerut. "Tolong bilang padaku, bahwa kau juga tidak nafsu makan." Katanya memastikan.

"Ya," Sahut Spock.

" _Dammit_." Leonard tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya, perkiraannya benar. "Spock, Ini cukup jarang terjadi. Bahkan untuk bangsa Vulcan,"

"Maksudmu apa, Dr. McCoy?" Tanya Spock. Pikiran pria itu mulai dipenuhi dengan segala penyakit langka terburuk yang terjadi di dalam tubuhnya.

"T- Tidak, Spock. Ini bukan penyakit, sebenarnya." Kata Leonard, khawatir dengan Spock yang tiba-tiba saja mematung.

Spock sontak menatap lekat sang dokter, menuntut jawaban. Diawali dengan helaan napas, Leonard memberi tahunya. "Selamat Spock, kau hamil." Dia berkata lagi disertai kekehan, "Kau akan menambah populasi bangsa Vulcan."

Spock tidak membalas. Ia hanya menatap Leonard, menyangka itu adalah bualan seperti yang biasa dilakukan manusia bahkan di saat genting sekalipun. " _It's a quite good prank,_ Dr. McCoy." Ucapnya, mencoba memberikan respon ala manusia kebanyakan—meski tidak bisa menghilangkan gaya datar khasnya.

Leonard bengong, " _Wha—_ S- Spock! Ini bukan lelucon, _dammit_!"

Spock menarik napas, "Dr. McCoy, Itu sangat tidak logis. Bagaimana aku bisa hamil jik—"

"Spock, Vulcan laki-laki memang bisa hamil walau kasus ini cukup jarang—aku tidak berani bilang ini langka. Kehamilan Vulcan laki-laki tergolong sangat kuat karena janin mampu bertahan bahkan dalam kondisi _inang_ yang sekarat. Jadi cukup menyakinkan kau _tetap_ hamil walau beberapa jam yang lalu kau terlibat baku tembak di Kronos. Dan aku sempat dengar laporan bahwa kasus ini terakhir kali terjadi kurang dari 2 tahun yang lalu." Potong Leonard cepat.

"Aku tahu itu, Dokter. Tapi sama sekali tidak logis jika aku bisa hamil tanpa terlebih dahulu _mating_ dengan Vulcan yang dalam masa _pon farr_ —yang seharusnya memang diperuntukan untuk berkembang biak." Spock masih menunjukkan wajah tenangnya. Ia yakin ini hanya kesalahan teknis. "Dan masa _pon farr_ -ku tidak terjadi tahun ini."

 **TBC**...

* * *

Saya minta maaf yg sebesar-besarnya kalo ada yg masih kurang.  
Mohon maklum, masih baru di fandom ini. Saya juga blm begitu paham bgt sama sifat para Vulcan.

 **Review please :)**


	2. Dua Vulcan Terbaik

Disclaimer: Sepanjang sejarah manusia, bocah ingusan macam saya belom pernah memiliki **Star Trek** dan mengambil keuntungan atas itu. Star Trek itu punya Gene Roddenberry. Dan J. J. Abrams untuk versi barunya.

WARNING: non-slash Mpreg, aneh, abal, dan mungkin OOC.

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

 _._

"Dan masa _pon farr_ -ku tidak terjadi tahun ini."

Leonard termangu. Dua menit kemudian dia berkata, "Tapi Spock, pusing, tidak nafsu makan, muntah-muntah, dan— _hell—_ wajah pucatmu itu? Itu semua membuatnya jelas bahwa kau sedang hamil. Dan aku yakin hasil pemindaian ini bukan kesalahan teknis."

Spock terdiam. Ia sebelumnya memang sudah mengetahui bahwa ia termasuk Vulcan laki-laki yang bisa mengandung.

Tapi bagaimana bisa? Ia bahkan tidak memasuki masa _pon farr_ tahun ini. Organ reproduksinya memang tetap memproduksi, tapi jika tidak didorong dengan _pon farr_ , kecil kemungkinan bagi Vulcan yang belum menikah untuk melakukan _mating_. Terlebih jika Spock melakukan _mating_ dengan laki-laki. Bisa-bisa Spock bukan lagi dianggap anak oleh ayahnya, Sarek, kalau begitu caranya. Walaupun—entah sejak kapan—Spock merasa seperti tidak _punya_ ayah. Dan merasa yatim-piatu sejak ibunya meninggal. Ia bahkan hampir menganggap bahwa dirinya-yang-lebih-tua lah sosok ayahnya yang sebenarnya. Dimana pria itu jauh lebih sering bicara padanya ketimbang Sarek sendiri sejak Vulcan musnah.

"Spock?" Panggil Leonard karena Vulcan di depannya tidak kunjung menyahut.

"Dokter," Spock menghela napas. "Ini pasti kesalahan teknis dan aku mungkin mengidap penyakit _lain_ yang memang sulit dideteksi. Mari kita berpikir secara logika saja. Selama hidupku aku belum pernah melakukan _mating_ —dalam masa _pon farr_ sekalipun. Aku bertahan hidup dari _pon farr_ karena aku melakukan meditasi intensif. Kurasa tidak perlu kujelaskan lagi padamu tindakan apa saja yang harus dilakukan Vulcan pria saat masa _pon farr_ —" Leonard mengangguk cepat. "Dan terakhir kali aku dalam masa _pon farr_ adalah dua tahun lalu. Jadi tidak mungkin—"

"Spock, hormon yang kau hasilkan cukup untuk membuktikan kau hamil 12 sampai 13 minggu." Potong Leonard yang sebelumnya kembali melirik ke tablet hasil pemindaian.

"Dr. McCoy, aku tahu aku _bisa_ mengandung. _But this case is illogical_!"

"Spock, ini sudah masuk logika! Kita sudah punya bukti kuat kalau kau sedang hamil."

Hening.

 **.**

 **.**

Spock memasuki anjungan setelah mendapatkan izin dari Kapten Kirk. "Hey, Mr. Spock, bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Jim. Tatapannya mengunci pada Spock yang lenggang-kangkung ke komputer kerjanya. Vulcan itu sepertinya tidak berniat menjawab. Beberapa detik kemudian Jim mendekati temannya. "Hey. Spock."

"Ya, Kapten?" Spock menyahut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jim—yang berdiri di samping kanannya. Tapi tatapannya malah bertemu dengan Nyota—yang ada di kirinya—ketika ia mengutak-atik konsol yang berada di kirinya. Letnan wanita yang menekuni bidang _xenolinguistic_ itu terus menatapnya, yang ia balas dengan satu alis ditautkan. Nyota langsung menghela napas gemas separuh kesal.

"Spock, wajahmu terlihat pucat. Tidak biasanya," Kata-kata Jim sontak membuat tangan sibuk Spock terhenti di udara. "Apa yang salah denganmu, _pal_? Katakan padaku,"

Spock tetap diam, melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi beberapa detik kemudian. Jim dan Nyota memutar bola mata nyaris di saat yang bersamaan. Jim menghela napas lelah. "Spock,"

"Ya, Kapten?" Spock menjawab dengan kalimat yang sama dan dengan nada yang sama pula.

"Kau perlu istirahat," Tidak ada sahutan dari sang Vulcan. "Spock." Jim menaikan nada suaranya satu oktaf.

Spock akhirnya menghentikan kegiatannya dan beralih menatap Jim. "Ya?" Katanya.

"Kau perlu istirahat, oke?" Jim masih menggunakan nada yang sama.

"Istirahatlah sampai pukul 11 lewat 30. Lalu kembalilah ke sini. Aku perlu bicara padamu dan Bones soal John Harrison." Suaranya memelan separuh memohon, memberi isyarat pada Spock untuk tidak membantah.

Spock menoleh ke Nyota. Nyota mengangguk kecil, mengiyakan _saran_ Jim. Spock menoleh kembali ke Jim.

"Itu perintah, Komandan Spock." Jim mempertegas.

"Baiklah, Kapten." Ia berdiri. "Meminta izin meninggalkan anjungan,"

"Izin diberikan, Mr. Spock."

 **.**

 **.**

Spock tengah berbaring di ranjang kabinnya, mencoba untuk tidur barang setengah jam. Jim benar—dan Spock mengakuinya—bahwa ia memang harus istirahat, atau setidaknya hanya sekedar duduk tanpa harus menyentuh layar di sana-sini dan pusing-pusing melakukan hitungan untuk memperoleh data yang harus dilaporkan. Spock membuka matanya kembali, teringat dengan kejadian di _sickbay_ bersama Dr. McCoy. Matanya menatap lurus ke langit-langit kabin. Dua kemungkinan soal _penyakit_ nya, kesalahan teknis atau memang fakta.

Berpikir soal fakta, salah satu yang terbesit di pikiran Spock adalah ia telah melakukan _mating_ dengan _seseorang_ —entah manusia atau Vulcan—tanpa dia sadari atau tanpa dia ingat. Tapi nampaknya hal itu mustahil, atau _dalam_ bahasa Vulcan disebut 'tidak logis'. Mungkin bisa saja menjadi 'logis' jika ia dalam masa _pon farr_. Tapi nyatanya tidak begitu. Jadi, mari lupakan _cabang_ kemungkinan yang satu ini.

Cabang kemungkinan yang lain adalah—

 _Bip, bip._

"Spock,"

Spock tertegun dengan suara yang didengarnya. Suara yang familiar.

Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menoleh ke dinding untuk melihat sosok yang muncul dalam layar hologram. Orang itu sudah renta—tetapi masih gagah dan tegap—dengan latar tanah cokelat muda berpasir dan pegunungan gersang terhampar di belakangnya.

Vulcan setengah manusia itu terkejut—walau tidak menampakkannya. " _Father_?" Spock menyadari bahwa ia berpikir sang ayah bukanlah kemungkinan nomor satu orang yang menghubunginya. Itu membuatnya merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Salam, _son_."

"Salam, _father_."

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kuberitahu. Sesuatu yang logis yang harus diberitahu dan dibicarakan." Seperti biasanya, Sarek berbicara dengan mimik dan nada serius pada Spock. Tanpa adanya gelombang pembicaraan santai. Ataupun keakraban.

"Apa itu, _father_?" Sang putra menyahut.

"Ini tentang ras kita, ras Vulcan." Jeda sejenak. "Seperti yang kau ketahui, jumlah Vulcan yang tersisa di alam semesta hanya 1500 jiwa." Tersirat kesedihan dalam nada bicara Sarek.

Spock mengangguk, _merasakan_ kesedihan yang sama.

"Pertama, aku minta maaf, karena aku baru sempat memberitahumu sekarang."

"Permintaan maaf diterima,"

"Kami, para Dewan New Vulcan—termasuk dirimu yang lebih tua—mengadakan pertemuan untuk membahas populasi Vulcan yang tersisa di alam semesta, dan cara mengatasinya agar terhindar dari kepunahan—" Sarek menoleh ke sampingnya yang samar-samar terdengar sapaan 'Mr. Sarek'.

"Mr. Spock." Sarek membalas sapaan orang itu—yang tak lain adalah Prime Spock.

"Jika boleh aku bertanya, siapa yang kau hubungi, Mr. Sarek?" Suara Prime Spock terdengar semakin jelas. Sebelum Sarek sempat menjawab, Prime Spock sudah muncul di layar. "Oh, halo, Mr. Spock." Sapanya hangat pada Spock.

"Mr. Spock," Sahut Spock sembari mengangguk, menyuratkan kehangatan yang sama. Wajahnya memang datar, tapi ekor matanya memperlihatkan ia tengah menahan senyum gelinya. Ada saja yang diperbuat dirinya yang lebih tua itu. Menyela pembicaraan orang lain? Yah, walau dia menyela pembicaraan ayah _nya_ dan dirinya yang lebih muda, tapi tetap saja namanya menyela.

Setelah itu Prime Spock membisikan sesuatu pada Sarek, yang tidak bisa didengar oleh Spock. Beberapa detik dua Vulcan renta itu saling berbisik, sampai akhirnya mereka kembali menghadap layar dan menatap Spock.

"Spock," Kata Sarek. "Untuk mencengah kepunahan, kami berunding dan mendapatkan banyak cara logis untuk itu. Tapi kami mengambil satu program logis yang paling efektif dan paling cepat untuk menambah populasi. Untuk menjalankan program itu kami mengumpulkan data Vulcan-Vulcan muda terbaik, yang berhasil selamat tentunya, yang cukup matang untuk dipersatukan bibitnya dan membentuk individu baru yang lebih baik. Sayangnya, kami hanya menemukan kurang dari 130 Vulcan muda terbaik. Dan setelah kami pertimbangkan lagi, hanya ada 27 pasang kandidat yang lulus standar—untuk tahun ini. Yang terdiri dari 27 Vulcan wanita dan 27 Vulcan pria."

"Kau adalah satu dari dua kandidat terunggul untuk saat ini. Kami memutuskan untuk mempersatukan bibit kalian. Tapi, kami baru mengetahui kalau kondisi tubuh kandidat satunya tidak memungkinkan untuk mengandung—sampai dua tahun kedepan." Prime Spock melanjutkan. "Setelah kembali melewati perundingan, para Dewan memutuskan untuk tetap menggabungkan bibitmu dengan bibit dari kandidat unggul satunya."

"Dan dikarenakan tubuh kandidat satunya tidak memungkinkan, kami memutuskan kau lah yang _menyimpan_ hasil pembuahan—karena tubuhmu memang mampu."

"Dengan kata lain, Spock, kau hamil. Kau sedang mengandung penggabungan bibit-bibit itu."

 **TBC**...

* * *

 **A/N** : Oke, saya seenak jidat-Spock-yg-berponi(?) bgt ya, yg di filmnya bangsa Vulcan selamet 10.000 orang, saya bikin 8.500 nya jadi korban juga. *di nerve pinch Spock sampe kiamat* Sengaja sih, biar lebih dramatis dan kesannya Vulcan bener2 di ambang kepunahan, *ketawa Tribble(?)*  
Oiya, di chapter 1 kan ada peraturan 'jam makan dua gelombang', ya. Itu saya karang sendiri hehe

Dan saya **minta** **maaf** yang seeebesar-besarnya kalo masih ada yang kurang, seperti **alur terkesan maksa** , **konflik gak masuk logika** (ini Spock yg bilang. *glare Spockie*), **typo** bertebaran, dan seterusnya dan seterusnya.

Balasan buat **Loony** : ini udah lanjut, thanks sudah mampir dan review! Aku yg nanya kok hihi. Non-slash itu, di ceritanya gak pake pairing seme/uke alias gak boyxboy alias gak yaoi. Bulan puasa emang penuh berkah! *loh* /dor/ Jgn lupa review lagi ya! XP

 **Review please ;)**


	3. Hutang

Disclaimer: **Star Trek** bukan punya saya. Tapi punya Gene Roddenberry Dan J. J. Abrams untuk versi barunya. Saya gak ngambil keuntungan sepeserpun dari fanfiction abal ini.  
Tapi OC dan cerita ini asli punya saya dan asli pemikiran saya.

WARNING: Non-slash mpreg, cerita maksain, aneh gak mutu, abal, dan mungkin OOC.

Dua scene terakhir saya ambil dari film.

* * *

 _Chapter 3_

 _._

"Dengan kata lain, Spock, kau hamil. Kau sedang mengandung penggabungan bibit-bibit itu."

Perkataan Prime Spock membuat dirinya-yang-lebih-muda seakan ditendang keluar Enterprise lalu terhisap _black hole_ , menghilang untuk selamanya. Untuk sementara waktu mereka diatmosferkan oleh ketegangan nan hening. Ini adalah salah satu cabang kemungkinan yang terpikir oleh Spock.

"Ka- kapan kalian _menyisipkan_ hasil penggabungan itu ke dalam tubuhku?" Spock bersikap setenang mungkin.

Prime Spock menatap Sarek. "Tiga bulan yang lalu, saat kau mengunjungi New Vulcan untuk membantu pembangunan yang masih berlangsung. Aku menyuntikkan hasil penggabungan bibitnya saat kau sedang tertidur." Jawab Sarek.

Tiga bulan… dua belas sampai tiga belas minggu… tepat seperti yang dikatakan Dr. McCoy.

"Spock, kau pasti sudah merasakan gejalanya, bukan begitu?" Tanya Prime Spock.

" _Yes._ " Seakan _mendukung_ jawabannya, kepala Spock berdenyut saat itu juga. _"And a few minutes ago I just found out my pregnancy."_

"Kau sudah mengeceknya? Dengan siapa?"

"Dengan Dr. McCoy. Dia yang menyuruhku untuk datang ke _sickbay_ untuk diperiksa."

"Jadi sebenarnya kau sudah tahu kau sedang mengandung?"

"Ya. Pada awalnya aku tidak percaya karena itu tidak logis; aku tidak dalam masa _pon farr_ dan tidak melakukan _mating_ dengan siapapun—aku bahkan belum pernah melakukannya. Tapi setelah kalian memberitahuku soal program ini, aku percaya."

Hening sesaat.

"Spock, kau adalah setengah Vulcan setengah manusia. Begitu juga kandidat unggul yang satunya." Kata Sarek.

Lalu muncul foto seorang gadis di layar. Rambut lurusnya berwarna hitam, matanya hijau, kulit putih pucat, dan yang paling _mencuri_ perhatian Spock; telinga dan alisnya nampak seperti manusia pada umumnya. Gadis itu punya tatapan yang dalam, dengan potongan rambut pendek. Wajahnya terlihat manis dari senyum tipisnya.

Prime Spock melanjutkan, "Ia salah satu lulusan dan pengajar terbaik di Vulcan Science Academy. Seperti yang Mr. Sarek katakan, dia Vulcan setengah manusia, seperti _kita_. Namanya Eve Kuvak. Pintar, disiplin, tegas. Ia lahir tahun bintang 2232 di Raal, ibunya Vulcan bernama T'Via dan ayahnya manusia bernama Yaeger Harold. Nama belakang 'Kuvak'-nya berasal dari nama kakek Vulcannya."

"Tujuan bibit-bibit kalian dipersatukan selain untuk membentuk individu yang lebih unggul, juga ada kemungkinan 50% dia akan terlahir dengan gen Vulcan sepenuhnya." Ucap Sarek.

Spock memperhatikan foto Eve Kuvak. Gadis itu terlihat seperti orang yang baik—terhitung dari bagaimana riasan tipis dan sederhana dari wajahnya, juga betapa manis wajah kecilnya. "Jadi, apa hal logis yang perlu kulakukan, _father_?" Tanya Spock.

"Semuanya terserah padamu, Spock. Jika kau berkenan, tugasmu adalah mengandungnya dan melahirkannya." Jawab Sarek. "Setelah itu, jika kau mau, kau bisa menyerahkannya pada Dewan New Vulcan untuk diasuh sampai cukup umur untuk mandiri."

" _It would be unwise._ " Bisik Spock.

" _Yes, it is_." Sahut Sarek. " _But still logical_."

Spock terdiam. Kali ini pikirannya melayang ke usia kandungannya. Tiga bulan. Yang berarti ia sedang hamil saat pergi ke planet Nibiru, saat ia meledakkan alat fusi dingin di leher gunung berapi yang nyaris memuntahkan lavanya—tiba-tiba Spock teringat ia muntah beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia sudah mati jika Kirk tidak memutuskan untuk meresikokan keselamatan awak Enterprise dan melanggar peraturan untuk menyelamatkannya. Dan Spock tadinya bersikeras untuk membiarkan dirinya mati. Membiarkan janin di tubuhnya mati.

Ia hampir membunuh anaknya sendiri. Anak tak bersalah yang tumbuh di dalam rahimnya.

Seketika Spock diselimuti rasa bersalah.

Ia merasa berhutang pada janin di kandungannya karena nyaris membunuhnya.

Lama mereka terdiam, Sarek dan Prime Spock dengan sabar menunggu keputusan Spock. Mereka sadar bahwa ini bukanlah hal yang mudah untuknya.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak menginginkannya, _father_?" Entah apa maksud dari kalimatnya. Spock bahkan sempat berpikir kalimat itu tak seharusnya ia katakan.

"Semua ada di tanganmu, Spock."

"Apa Eve Kuvak akan ambil bagian dalam hidupnya?"

"Itu keputusan kalian masing-masing. Tetapi secara logika kau lebih pantas untuk memutuskan, karena kaulah yang akan melahirkannya—jika kau berkenan."

"Jika Eve Kuvak tidak ambil bagian, janin ini akan tumbuh hanya dengan satu orang tua. Dia punya hak untuk tumbuh bersama kedua orang tuanya. Tapi jika aku menuntut Eve Kuvak untuk ambil bagian, secara logika Kuvak akan kehilangan sekitar 83,8% kehidupan lamanya."

Hening sesaat. Lalu Sarek berkata, "Jadi, apa keputusanmu, _son_?"

Spock menarik napas dan menghelanya pelan sekali. Tangannya tanpa sadar sudah menyentuh perutnya. "Aku akan mempertahankannya. Aku akan melahirkannya, merawatnya hingga besar." Spock memutuskan. Demi bangsa Vulcan, demi menebus hutangnya pada janin di kandungannya. Ia akan melakukannya. Walau hanya seorang diri.

"Pilihan bagus, Spock, _my son_. Anak dari gabungan bibit Putra Dua Dunia ada di dalam dirimu. Jagalah ia baik-baik. Aku mewakili para Dewan New Vulcan dan seluruh bangsa Vulcan di alam semesta; terima kasih, Spock." Ujar Sarek. Kilat matanya _membentuk_ senyuman dan rasa bangga berkobar di balik wajah datarnya. Spock juga dapat melihat Prime Spock tersenyum padanya.

" _Live long and prosper._ " Dua Vulcan tua itu memberikan Vulcan Salute pada pemuda berbaju biru jauh di seberang sana.

Spock mengangguk, tangan kirinya memberikan Vulcan Salute. Sementara tangan satunya—masih belum ia sadari—tetap berada di perutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Klik!_

Leonard McCoy menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Spock, membuat sang Vulcan mengerjap beberapa kali. "HA! Apa kubilang. Kau benar-benar hamil!" Dokter itu tertawa keras penuh kemenangan. Spock baru saja menceritakan pada Leonard semua yang terjadi di kabinnya.

"Dokter, pelankan suaramu _._ " Kata Spock datar.

"Maaf _,_ Spock." Leonard cengengesan, menyibak gorden untuk melihat apakah ada perawat yang mendengar mereka. _Sepertinya tidak ada. Kalau sampai ada yang berani menguping akan aku pecat mereka. And I'll kick their ass,_ batin Leonard. "Kau benar-benar memutuskan untuk mempertahankan bayimu?" Tanya Leonard dengan suara yang lebih kecil, seperti yang diminta Spock.

"Ya,"

"Wah, kau gila. Tidak— maksudku, aku yang akan gila." Leonard geleng-geleng kepala, menyadari bahwa kehamilan Spock akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya—sebagai dokter di Enterprise yang mengurusi Kapten dan Perwira Utama—dan satu paket dengan proses persalinannya. Yah, ia adalah potongan tulang yang tinggal menunggu waktu untuk jadi gila. Spock, perwira utama Enterprise yang tak lain seorang pria, akan melahirkan dan punya bayi mungil. Leonard cuma berharap bayi itu tidak tumbuh menjadi Vulcan _monoton_ seperti ayahnya. Beserta _leluhur_ nya terdahulu.

"Nah, Spock, untuk mengurangi rasa mual, usahakan untuk makan sedikit tapi sering. Contohnya makan biskuit sedikit-sedikit saat sedang beraktivitas." Leonard menyarankan. "Kau juga akan merasa agak sulit mengendalikan emosi, tapi menurut informasi yang kuperoleh, itu hanya terjadi di trimester awal sampai pertengahan trimester dua— _well_ , tidak menutup kemungkinan akan terjadi untuk selanjutnya hingga bayimu lahir. Lalu penurunan kondisi tubuh akan terjadi seiring makin dekatnya waktu persalinan. Dengan kata lain, kau akan semakin lemah. Dan di saat puncaknya, kau dan bayimu akan sangat rentan dengan… yah, kau tahulah."

"Dokter, boleh aku minta sesuatu?" Tanya Spock, masih dengan gaya kalemnya.

"Apa, Spock?"

" _Can you keep this_ case _from the others—"_ Jeda dua detik. "— _please_?"

"Vulcan juga menyimpan rahasia, eh?" Leonard terkekeh. "Ya, tentu saja, Mr. Spock. Aku penjaga rahasia yang cukup ahli. Kau pikir siapa yang menjaga semua rahasia Kapten Kirk kita?"

Spock mengangguk, "Terima kasih _,_ Dr. McCoy."

"Dan jangan khawatir, kau, sebagai Perwira Utama di Enterprise, adalah tanggung jawabku. Jadi jika kau butuh bantuan, panggil saja aku. Aku akan datang secepat kilat," Leonard tersenyum, menepuk pundak sang Vulcan.

Lalu Leonard melakukan pemeriksaan pada Spock.

"Kau bisa lihat, itu kakinya." Leonard menunjuk layar. "Masih belum begitu jelas memang, mengingat usianya masih 3 bulan."

Spock mengangguk, memperhatikan layar hitam putih di sampingnya.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berbincang—walau sebenarnya Spock lebih banyak mengangguk sementara Leonard bicara panjang lebar—Leonard menyudahi pemeriksaan. Ia memberikan handuk kertas pada Spock. Spock menyeka jel yang membalut perutnya, sementara Leonard membereskan mesin _ultrasound_.

Suara komunikator yang berbunyi mengalihkan perhatian komandan dan dokter itu. "Kapten Kirk kepada Dr. McCoy."

Leonard mengambil komunikator dan mendekatkannya ke wajah, "Ya, Kapten?" Sahut sang dokter.

"Bones, bawa Spock bersamamu kemari. Dia ada di kabinnya. Aku harus bicara pada kalian. Ini soal John Harrison,"

"Aye, Jim." Leonard mengalihkan tatapannya ke Spock. "Tampaknya aku tak perlu pergi ke kabinmu _,_ Mr. Spock." Dokter itu nyengir. "Ayo,"

 **.**

 **.**

Khan. Makhluk sialan itu malah melompat dari ketinggian 30 meter di atas tanah.

"Bisa kita _beam_ dia?" Tanya Spock, suaranya bergetar.

"Terlalu banyak kerusakan, _sir_. Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan sinyalnya." Sahutan Pavel Chekov membuat kaki Spock terasa lemas. "Tapi mungkin anda bisa dipindahkan ke sana, _sir_."

Spock sontak menoleh dan menatap manik mata Nyota yang masih menyimpan sedikit air mata di pelupuknya. " _Go get him_ ," Letnan wanita itu memberi _perintah_ pada komandannya.

Tanpa berpikir lagi Spock berlari ke ruang transporter, menggenggam erat pistol di tangan kanannya. Dua yang ia rasakan: kemarahan dan dendam. Dendam yang dalam. Dendam akan Khan. Dendam akan orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian teman baiknya, satu-satunya teman baiknya. Dendam yang begitu kelam.

Darah hijaunya terasa mendidih begitu kakinya memijak tanah, ketika tatapannya bertemu dengan targetnya. Gejolak itu makin menjadi saat ia berlari, langkah demi langkah seakan menambah produksi hormon yang mendorongnya untuk _membunuh_ Khan. Mencabik habis Khan jika perlu.

Ia berlari sekuat tenaga. Tapi tampaknya Khan jauh lebih cepat. Atau mungkin karena kandungannya yang membuatnya lambat?

Ah, _persetan_ dengan kandungannya. Spock bahkan tidak ingat lagi bahwa ada nyawa lain yang ia resikokan dalam pengejaran ini. Ia bisa mati kapan saja. Tertabrak kendaraan yang lewat, atau saat ia menghadapi Khan.

Spock hanya ingin satu hal. Membunuh Khan untuk membalas kematian Jim.

Hanya itu.

Dan dia dibutakan karenanya.

Dia dibutakan dari nyawa yang hidup di dalam tubuhnya.

 **.**

"McCoy pada Anjungan _._ Siapa yang mengejar Khan?" Dokter itu bertanya pada siapa pun yang mendengarnya.

" _Spock, Dokter_." Nyota menjawab.

"Baikla— Tunggu, apa kau bilang? Spock?"

" _Ya,_ "

"Spock?! Kau gila, hah?! Apa yang membuatmu membiarkannya turun ke sana?! _He's bloody preg—_ " Leonard menghentikan kalimatnya sebelum _terlambat_. "— _Shit_! _Damn you_ , Spock!" Umpatnya keras-keras. "Enterprise kepada Spock. Spock?" Tidak ada jawaban. "Spock!" Leonard menggeram.

"McCoy kepada anjungan. Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Spock. Aku butuh Khan hidup-hidup. Bawa si brengsek itu kemari sekarang juga! Kurasa aku bisa menyelamatkan Kirk."

 **TBC**...

* * *

 **A/N** : Oke, pertama, KENAPA author aneh ini pake nulis dua scene terakhir itu? Gak penting bgt ya (walaupun semua ff ini isinya gak penting juga. Gak penting. Iya, gak penting) Jadi dipersilahkan buat abaikan dua scene terakhir itu.  
kedua, karena saya udah terlanjur nulis 'Prime Spock' di chapter dua (yang seharusnya ditulis 'Spock Prime') jadi di chapter ini dan yang seterusnya saya tulis 'Prime Spock' juga. Biar sama. Sama-sama salah. *nyengir Klingon*

Saya minta maaf banget kalau masih ada yang kurang di ff ini.

Balasan buat **Loony** : Makasih udah review lagi! Iya, Spock bakal ngelahirin. Bayangin Chekov atau Sulu gendong bayi itu.. unyuness overload, haha. Reviewnya jangan lupa ya! :D

Akhir kata, **review please :)**


	4. Ensign Kuvak

Disclaimer: Fanfic ini milik saya dan asli pemikiran saya. Tapi **Star Trek** milik Gene Roddenberry dan J. J. Abrams untuk versi barunya (dan jangan lupa milik sutradara Justin Lin yg memimpin Star Trek Beyond yg rilis tahun depan! YEY I'M SO EXCITED!) Saya gak ambil keuntungan sepeserpun dari fanfic aneh bin abal ini.

WARNING: Non-slash mpreg, abal, gak mutu, dan OOC.

* * *

 _Chapter 4_

 _._

Spock meringis ketika suara alarm memasuki telinganya. Ia baru bisa tidur tiga jam yang lalu, setelah pulang dari acara berbincang panjang lebar bersama Jim, Nyota, dan Leonard di rumah sakit. Tepat kemarin pagi menjelang siang, Jim siuman setelah dua minggu lamanya terbaring koma.

Hampir seluruh kru utama Enterprise menjenguknya, termasuk Spock. Bahkan ia adalah kru Enterprise yang pertama kali menjenguk sang kapten dan _menyaksikan_ _langsung_ —bersama Leonard—Jim membuka mata untuk pertama kali sejak dua minggu terakhir. Bagaimana tidak, tiap hari Spock selalu menyempatkan untuk datang menjenguk teman baiknya itu di sela-sela kesibukannya sebagai instruktur kadet Starfleet dan tugasnya yang lain.

Ia mematikan alarm dan diam beberapa detik untuk mengumpulkan nyawa, lalu Spock mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Biasanya ia tidur larut malam dan bangun setidaknya satu jam sebelum alarm berbunyi. Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia lebih sering dibangunkan alarm dan ia langsung tidur beberapa menit setelah pulang dari akademi Starfleet. _Efek kandungan_ , pikir Spock.

Bicara soal kandungan, Spock berencana memberitahu Jim soal kehamilannya hari ini, di rumah sakit. Jim belum diperbolehkan pulang oleh Leonard, tentu saja. Dokter itu bersikeras Jim baru diperbolehkan pulang setelah kondisinya tetap stabil dan tidak ada kendala apapun selama seminggu.

Spock menghela napas. Ia memandangi tembok apartemennya beberapa saat, sampai tatapannya menangkap foto kecil yang berada di meja. Sang Vulcan beranjak dan tangannya meraih foto itu. Tatapannya melunak ketika ia memandangnya.

Foto tersebut berwarna hitam putih. Foto pertama tes _ultrasound_ -nya, dua minggu lalu. Leonard McCoy memberikannya dua hari setelah Vegeance menghantam San Francisco dan menghancurkan sebagian gedung akademi—yang perbaikannya udah hampir selesai sekarang. Kondisi janin di rahimnya sehat. Meski sedikit lebih kecil dari yang Leonard kira, si janin masih dapat dikatakan tumbuh sesuai usia kandungan. Leonard bilang janinnya sekarang sebesar empat jari tangan, lebih kecil beberapa milimeter.

Spock menyalakan motor anti-gravitasinya, bersiap untuk ke rumah sakit. Hari ini hari minggu, jadi dia bisa seharian penuh berada di sana—semoga saja ia tidak diusir Leonard untuk melakukan kegiatan lain selain seharian di sana. Meski ini hari libur, ia tetap mengenakan seragam Starfleet abu-abunya jika berpergian ke tempat yang masih berbau akademi. Entah apa alasannya.

Beberapa saat lalu Prime Spock menghubunginya, menanyakan kabarnya. Spock mengatakan ia baik-baik saja, rasa mual dan pusing sudah menghilang sejak empat hari lalu. Ia juga bilang kalau nafsu makannya mulai kembali dan tubuhnya sudah terasa seperti biasanya. Ia mengatakan pada dirinya yang lebih tua, kalau hari ini ia ingin memberitahu Jim soal kondisinya. Karena ia berpikir Jim berhak tahu soal kondisi perwira utamanya. Prime Spock mengiyakan, lalu menanyakan kabar kapten Enterprise itu.

Jim sedang menyuap supnya ketika Spock muncul dari balik pintu. Di ruangan itu juga ada Leonard, yang sedang mencatat perkembangan sang kapten di sudut ruangan.

"Hey, Spock." Sapa Jim.

"Selamat pagi, Jim. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik. Dan supnya, _just made my day_."

Spock mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Artinya, supnya enak." Leonard menyahut saat ia melihat wajah Spock.

"Aku tahu, Dokter." Ujar Spock kalem, yang memancing dengusan keras Leonard yang diiringi gumaman semacam 'kalau begitu kenapa alismu naik satu, _god damn_ Vulcan.'

"Hey, aku baru sadar kalau wajahmu tidak sepucat waktu itu, Spockie." Celetuk Jim.

Spock mengerti apa yang Jim maksud dengan 'waktu itu'—malam saat Jim menyuruhnya istirahat di kabin. Tapi dia diam saja.

"Kau belum mengatakan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu saat itu, Spock."

Yang bersangkutan hanya mengangguk. Dan Jim tidak melihat kalau sang Vulcan berniat menceritakan.

"Apa yang Bones katakan padamu?"

Spock menatap Leonard yang berada di sudut ruangan.

Mereka memandang satu sama lain beberapa saat. Lalu Leonard melempar tatapan 'Man _,_ itu urusanmu mau memberitahunya atau tidak. Kenapa malah melihatku?' dan kembali ke pekerjaannya beberapa detik kemudian, berusaha menghindar dari tatapan Spock yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Tatapan komandan itu beralih kembali ke Jim.

" _Well_ , sesulit itu mengatakannya, eh?" Jim beralih ke Leonard. "Bones, sesuatu yang buruk tidak terjadi pada Perwira Utamaku, kan?"

"Tidak, Jim." Mulut Spock tanpa sadar berucap sebelum Leonard sempat membuka mulutnya. Detik berikutnya ia berpikir apakah 'pria-belum-menikah yang hamil' termasuk sesuatu yang buruk atau tidak. Tapi ia terlebih dahulu sadar apa yang Jim maksud dengan 'sesuatu yang buruk'.

"Lalu apa, Spock? Apa yang Bones katakan padamu? Bilang saja padaku, kawan, ayolah." Cerocos Jim tidak sabar.

Agak ragu Spock menyahut kecil, "Aku hamil, Jim."

"Hah?"

"Aku hamil."

"Apa?"

"Aku hamil."

"Itu bukan anakku, kan?"

Leonard melongo mendengarnya. " _What the hell_ , Jim! Kau gila?"

Seorang James Tiberius Kirk memang sudah banyak— _ehem_ —meniduri wanita. Tapi ia tahu betul Jim tidak akan meniduri teman baiknya sendiri. Apa lagi teman baiknya itu pria. Oh, Leonard tahu Jim masih suka wanita. Sekali lagi, wanita, bukan pria. Sang dokter sempat bergidik membayangkan jika kaptennya juga suka pria.

"Tentu saja bukan." Spock membalas dengan kalem.

"Spock, kau laki-laki!"

"Ya, memang, Jim."

"Laki-laki tidak hamil!"

"Manusia laki-laki tidak, tapi sebagian kecil Vulcan laki-laki bisa hamil."

"Dan kau setengah manusia, Spock! Oh, dunia sud—" Jim menepuk lututnya dan _tersadar_ , "Hey, jadi hubunganmu dengan Uhura selama ini apa?"

Spock menaikkan alisnya.

"Kalau kau—" Jim menghela napasnya dengan keras. _Lupakan_ , raungnya dalam hati. "Siapa ayahnya, Spock?"

"Aku ayahnya,"

Jim berhenti sejenak, melongo. Lalu memberikan tatapan 'Bukan itu yang kumaksud, _bloody Pointy Eared_ '.

"Siapa ayahnya yang lain?" Katanya disertai desahan napas gemas.

"Dia tidak punya 'ayahnya yang lain'. Aku adalah satu-satunya ayah dari anakku. Dan Jim, aku ingin menjelaskan padamu bagaimana aku bisa hamil."

Jim memasang wajah heran, "Jangan bilang kau di—"

" _Damn you_ , Jim! Dengarkan saja dia!"

Pekikan milik Leonard McCoy—bagusnya—membuat Jim Kirk langsung bungkam.

 **.**

 **.**

Memberitahu Jim, sudah.

Memberitahu Nyota, belum.

Bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk memberitahu Letnan wanita itu?

Rasanya kepalanya mau meledak. Hancur berkeping-keping, terbakar sinar mentari, dan menghilang dari penglihatan untuk selamanya. Berterbangan menjadi abu dan bersatu dengan debu.

 _How poetic_ , begitu kata Dr. McCoy setahun lalu.

Spock terkekeh mengingat wajah sang dokter—dengan gaya sarkastis khasnya—ketika mengatakan itu.

Detik selanjutnya ia tertegun.

 _Vulcan tidak terkekeh. Vulcan_ semestinya _tidak terkekeh, Spock_ , pikirnya.

Jika ada efek kehamilan yang tidak Spock sukai, maka inilah yang berada di daftar teratasnya. Sulit mengendalikan emosi seakan membuat benteng _image_ Vulcannya runtuh begitu saja. Terlebih saat detik-detik menjelang kematian Jim. Ia membiarkan dirinya larut dalam kesedihan, mempertontonkannya pada Scotty dan Nyota. Dan—ya ampun—ia bahkan membiarkan Scotty melihat air mata meluncur melewati pipinya.

 _Memalukan._

Ia sudah mempermalukan dirinya, mencoreng nama keluarga S'chn T'gai karena luapan emosinya. Ia telah gagal dalam memegang teguh warisan leluhurnya. Gagal dalam mengesampingkan emosi dan rasa.

Sambil menghadap langit-langit kamar, Spock, di atas ranjangnya, menutup mata dan menghela napas. _Lapar_ , bisiknya dalam hati, berbarengan dengan desir perutnya yang minta diisi. Hari memang sudah malam, apa lagi tadi siang Spock makan lebih awal.

Setelah menengok lemari pendingin dan menunggu makanan dan susu kedelainya dipanaskan di _microwave_ , Spock melahapnya. Dengan… rakus. Satu-satunya kata yang cocok dengan cara makan sang Vulcan yang bagai kelaparan sebulan penuh. Sepiring makanan tanpa unsur hewani itu habis dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit.

 _Bip, bip._

Beranjak ke kursi kerjanya dan tanpa melihat lagi siapa yang menghubunginya, Spock menekan tombol untuk menerima panggilan.

Dan dia hampir memperlihatkan wajah kagetnya saat melihat gadis yang ada di layar.

" _Commander_ Spock, _Greetings_."

Spock masih diam. Mata cokelatnya memperhatikan wanita di layar dengan hati-hati, memastikan ia tidak salah lihat. Ia mengedip, dan wajah wanita di layar tidak berubah. Ia tidak salah lihat. Rambut hitam, senyum tipis yang terlihat tulus dari ekor mata hijaunya, garis alis manusianya yang tegas, dan seragam Starfleet kelabu dengan pangkat _ensign_.

" _Greetings_ , Ms. Kuvak."

Hening.

"Apa kabarmu, Komandan Spock?" Suara Eve yang agak bergetar memecah keheningan.

"Baik, _Ensign_." Hanya itu sahutan Spock. Begitu kaku, lantaran ia terlalu _shock_ dengan siapa lawan bicaranya sekarang. _Itu Kuvak. Itu ibu dari anakmu_ , gumamnya.

Setelah melewati keheningan canggung selama beberapa menit dan pembicaraan basa-basi—yang didominasi oleh Eve, mereka mulai membicarakan hal lain. Kali ini lebih santai dan bersifat personal. Entah bagaimana Spock dengan nyamannya terbawa arus santai yang dihantarkan oleh Eve.

"Kau ada di mana saat Vulcan musnah, _Ensign_ Kuvak?"

"Aku ada di Bumi, dan boleh dibilang aku bersyukur tidak berada di Vulcan saat itu." Jeda tiga detik sebelum dia menggeleng. "Maafkan orang bodoh ini, Mr. Spock. Maaf aku lancang."

"Itu logis untuk bersyukur atas keselamatanmu,"

Eve tersenyum tipis. "Aku memang ada di akademi saat itu. Entah kenapa aku tidak ditugaskan di Hanggar Satu untuk meluncur ke Vulcan. Padahal aku menyaksikanmu beradu dengan Kirk saat itu." Jelasnya disertai tawa kecil. "Cukup terlambat memang, mengingat aku baru bergabung dengan akademi dua tahun lalu. Meski terlambat untuk bergabung, ayahku mendukungku sepenuhnya karena itulah yang ia inginkan dariku. Tapi tidak dengan mendiang ibuku. Beliau ingin aku tetap menjadi pengajar di Vulcan Science Academy tanpa perlu menyandang pangkat dalam bidang militer." Ia menunduk. "Dan aku menyesal tidak bersikeras membawanya ke Bumi bersamaku dan ayahku. Ibu kita bernasib sama, Komandan. Jatuh ke dalam tanah kelahiran kita, hilang dilahap _black hole_ untuk selamanya."

"Kita sama tidak berdayanya, Ms. Kuvak. Kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun."

"Kuharap aku bisa memutar waktu untuk menyelamatkannya. Aku belum mengatakan bahwa aku sangat menyayanginya, setidaknya untuk saat itu."

"Kenapa kau memilih Vulcan Science Academy, Kuvak?"

"Itu keinginan ibuku. Sejak aku kecil beliau bercita-cita agar aku bisa belajar di sana."

"Apa itu berarti kau mengikuti _Kolinahr_ sampai akhir?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak _akan_ pernah lulus dari _Kolinahr._ Mereka bilang aku punya kekurangan—seperti apa yang mereka katakan sebelum aku tetap memutuskan bergabung dengan Vulcan Science Academy. Seakan labrakan teman-teman masa kecilku tidak cukup menyayat, mereka—para dewan dan menteri—mengatakan bahwa darah manusiaku adalah kekurangannya."

Spock mengangguk kecil. "Mereka mengatakan hal yang sama padaku."

Eve tertawa getir, "Setelah lulus sekolah menengah, aku sudah gatal ingin pindah ke Bumi. Aku tidak tahan menerima ejekan teman-temanku. Sebanyak apapun kita mencoba berbaur dengan Vulcan, selama kita punya darah manusia yang mengalir… sulit bagi kita untuk dirangkul dengan sepenuh hati oleh mereka."

Dia melanjutkan disertai helaan napas, "Jika bukan demi ibuku, aku sudah bergabung dengan Starfleet sejak awal. Menyandang pangkat kapten, memiliki sebuah kapal luar angkasa yang luar biasa besar, atau setidaknya jadi pemimpin teknisi, bercumbu dengan mesin warp." Dia tersenyum membayangkannya. "Dan bersosialisasi dengan bangsaku sendiri. Bangsa yang mendominasi tubuhku luar dalam. Ironis, aku lahir di Vulcan, dibesarkan di Vulcan, sekolah di Vulcan, dididik untuk _menjadi_ Vulcan. Tapi darah merah manusia masih mengalir dalam diriku, siapapun dan apapun tidak bisa berbohong. Teman sekolahku dan bahkan tubuhku sendiri mengecamku, mengingatkanku bahwa aku seorang manusia yang tak semestinya berpijak dan menggali jati diri di tanah gersang Vulcan. Aku tahu aku tidak semestinya berada di sana, di sana bukan tempatku untuk berpulang. Tapi aku tidak ingin melihat kekecewaan di balik kilat mata ibuku. Aku sayang dia, tidak peduli hanya empat jari mengancung untuk menghitung seberapa banyak dia pernah tersenyum untuk putrinya—sepanjang memoriku mengingat."

Spock menatap lantai, terbayang sosok ibunya. Bentuk wajah, mata cokelat yang cemerlang, dan senyum manis yang tak pernah sirna dari ingatannya. Rasanya baru kemarin Amanda mengatakan bahwa ia akan selalu mendukung keputusan apapun yang dipilih putra semata wayangnya. Bahwa Spock akan selalu punya seorang ibu yang bangga terhadapnya. Bangga akan semua jalan yang dipilihnya.

Hati kecilnya juga yakin bahwa keputusan yang ia pilih mengenai bibit di rahimnya akan tetap membuat ibunya bangga. Ia _harap_ begitu.

"Oh ya, Mr. Spock, apa kau sudah melakukan pemeriksaan untuk janinmu?" Pertanyaan Eve menghentikan lamunannya yang sudah _berlangsung_ selama 3 menit.

Spock mengangguk, "Ya. Dr. McCoy mengatakan bahwa janinnya sehat,"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Eve ikut mengangguk, antusias. "Jaga dia baik-baik, _Commander_." Gadis manis bermata hijau itu tersenyum simpul.

Mengangguk lagi, lalu Spock mengatakan dengan mantap, "Tentu saja, _Ensign_ Kuvak."

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini hari Rabu, meski begitu Spock tidak ditugaskan di akademi hari ini. Jadi ia memilih berkeliling dan melihat-lihat perbaikan Enterprise yang kemajuannya makin membaik tiap minggunya. Bersama Dr. McCoy—yang sedang rehat sejenak dari aktivitasnya—ia berkeliling di sekitar kargo. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, mereka bertemu dengan Scotty.

"Sore, Komandan, Dokter." Sapanya, mengangguk pada dua pria di hadapannya.

"Sore, Mr. Scott." Balas Spock mewakili.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jim, Dokter? Kuharap ia tidak mengalami kendala apapun."

"Permohonanmu terkabulkan, _the damn Captain is fine_. Kondisinya makin membaik sejak empat hari lalu. Tadi pagi aku memperbolehkannya untuk berkeliling di daerah sekitar ruangannya dengan kursi roda. Jangan berikan aku tatapan seperti itu, Spock. Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak membiarkan si ceroboh itu berkeliaran tanpa ada yang mengawasi."

"Mr. Scott, berapa lama lagi sampai Enterprise benar-benar bisa digunakan kembali?" Tanya Spock.

"Prediksinya sepuluh sampai dua belas hari lagi kapal ini dapat digunakan secara maksimal, Mr. Spock. Kami sudah memperbarui mesin di beberapa titik, terutama inti warp—yang memang menjadi pusat energi Enterprise."

Spock mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

 **TBC**...

* * *

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf kalau masih ada yang kurang dari fanfic ini.

Balesan buat **Loony** : Ini sudah lanjuut, selamat menikmati hehehhh… maaf apdetnya lama… ;) review lagi yah! Yang panjang! Biar saya tambah semangat! *nyengir ayam* *ditabok*

 **Review please… ;)**


	5. Sehlat Kecil

Disclaimer: **Star Trek** itu milik Gene Roddenberry, bukan milik saya. Tapi Spock milik saya. *digebukin*

WARNING: Non-Slash Mpreg, cerita gak bisa diterima akal sehat, abal, dan OOC.

* * *

 _Chapter 5_

 _._

Ia tengah duduk tegak di teras rumahnya—teras rumah orang tuanya di Vulcan, dengan rasa nyaman luar biasa yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Amanda Grayson, ibunya, berdiri memandang langit cerah di balik pagar kayu tak jauh dari dirinya. Wanita itu nampak tenang, kedamaian tercetak jelas di wajah cantiknya yang seakan kebal akan usia.

" _Mother_?" Bisik Spock pada dirinya sendiri.

Seakan mendengar bisikan Spock, Amanda menghampiri putranya, duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau membuat keputusan yang tepat, nak." Ucap Amanda beberapa saat kemudian. "Oh Spock, kalimat apa lagi yang harus kuucapkan untuk mengutarakan betapa bangganya aku padamu?" Ia menatap Spock lekat-lekat, seakan ingin mengunci perhatian pria berambut hitam itu dengan tatapannya dan tak akan ia lepaskan lagi.

"Keputusan apa, _Mother_?" Tanya Spock bingung. Lalu ia merasakan lengkupan hangat membangunkan syaraf di kulit perutnya.

"Apa lagi kalau bukan ini?" Jawab Amanda disertai senyuman manis khasnya.

Spock menunduk, melihat tangan ibundanya yang mengelus lembut perutnya. Ia baru sadar kalau ukuran perutnya sudah cukup besar, layaknya kandungan usia sekitar 5 sampai 6 bulan.

Spock mengerutkan dahi, seingatnya ia baru menginjak usia 16 minggu.

Ia juga baru sadar kalau ada _sehlat_ peliharaannya yang mendengkur nyaman di atas pahanya.

Aneh sekali.

Saat Spock kecil, I-Chaya, _sehlat_ nya, sudah tua. Tubuhnya gemuk dan jauh lebih besar dari Vulcan dewasa. Bahkan I-Chaya sudah dikubur di halaman rumah saat umurnya 7 tahun karena _sehlat_ itu mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan Spock dari seekor _le-matya_ , hewan buas Vulcan.

Tapi apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya seakan ada di pusaran, pusaran yang berpusat pada keinginan terbesarnya. Keinginan terbesar yang tidak akan pernah ia rasakan. Jangankan untuk merasakan, untuk merabanya saja terlalu mustahil. I-Chaya dipangkuannya masih _berupa_ anak _sehlat_. Kecil, dengan bulu cokelat muda yang nampak halus dan bersih. Gigi taring kirinya masih sempurna, tidak patah—atau mungkin terpotong—seperti yang Spock ingat selama ini. Ia terlihat seperti seekor _tribble_ raksasa, tertidur lelap dengan posisi melingkar.

Menggemaskan.

"Spock,"

" _Yes, Mother_?"

" _I love you so much, dear_."

Spock terdiam sesaat, teringat percakapannya dengan Kuvak beberapa waktu lalu. Bahwa Kuvak menyesal ia tidak sempat mengatakan kalau ia sayang ibunya sebelum sang ibu hanyut ke dalam _black hole_. Spock tidak ingin melakukan hal yang sama, _kesalahan_ yang sama. Setidaknya ia ingin ibunya tahu bahwa ia bahagia berada di sisinya.

 _"I… love you too_." Cicitnya kemudian.

Amanda baru menarik napas untuk membalas ketika suara retakan tanah memasuki gendang telinga Spock. Entah bagaimana langit cerah Vulcan berubah menjadi gelap dalam sekejap. Spock refleks mencari bagian tanah yang retak, dibarengi dengan ibunya yang beranjak berdiri. Spock menatap ibunya, kilat panik dari tatapannya terbaca jelas oleh Amanda saat suara retakan kembali terdengar. Sang Vulcan berdiri, agak terkejut karena ukuran perut buncitnya seakan menekannya kembali untuk duduk. I-Chaya sudah menghilang, mungkin _sehlat_ kecil itu sudah melompat turun tanpa Spock sadari atau memang benar-benar _menghilang_.

Tanah yang dipijaknya kembali menambah retakannya. Makin banyak, makin bertambah, makin besar.

 _Bum!_

Sebuah tebing berlapis pasir runtuh di kejauhan.

 _Krak!_

"Ayo lari, _Mother_!" Pekik Spock, menyambar tangan ibunya. Retakan makin merambat dan nyaris menyentuh kaki wanita itu.

Sungguh, Spock tidak peduli lagi dengan bagaimana wajahnya terlihat, bagaimana mudahnya ia larut ke dalam kepanikan. Dia hanya ingin satu: membawa Amanda bersamanya hidup-hidup. Tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama untuk _kedua_ kalinya—membiarkan ibunya bersatu dengan reruntuhan dan satu-satunya yang ia lakukan hanyalah berteriak dalam keputusasaan di lubuk hatinya.

Amanda bergeming. Wanita itu menatap putranya dengan ekspresi sulit ditebak, bahkan untuk Spock—yang Vulcan dan mahir membaca emosi manusia lewat mata—sekalipun.

" _Mother, now_!" Spock menarik tangan ibunya lagi, kali ini lebih kencang. Ia tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi ia panik sekali. Bahkan suaranya bergetar. " _Mother_ , _please_!" Ia memohon, tapi ibunya tetap tidak bergerak, masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama.

" _Mother_!" Ia menggoyangkan tangan ibunya.

Amanda bergeming.

Wanita itu menarik tangannya yang digenggam Spock—Spock heran bagaimana ibunya dengan mudah lepas dari cengkramannya.

Lalu dia tersenyum.

"Aku menyayangimu, Spock." Katanya, sebelum sepetak tanah yang dipijaknya membawanya turun mendekat ke inti Vulcan.

" _Mother_!"

" _Mother_ …?!"

"Spock,"

" _Mother_ …"

"Spock, hei."

" _No, Mother_ …"

"Spock!"

 **.**

" _Mothe_ —"

Spock duduk terbangun dan tertegun begitu menyadari dimana ia berada.

Jim tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. "Spock! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Spock mengerjapkan matanya, "Apa yang terjadi, Jim?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Vulcan itu mengangguk kecil, "Ya. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau… mengigau."

"Aku bermimpi?"

"Ya, mungkin. Kau ingat kau mimpi apa?"

Spock berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk. "Ya," Bisiknya pelan sekali.

Ia duduk di rumah orang tuanya di Vulcan, I-Chaya yang masih kecil, tanah retak Vulcan, dan ibunya yang ikut runtuh bersama tanah.

Mimpi itu masih segar dan ia barusan _berhasil_ menaruhnya di bagian memori jangka panjang.

Oh, sial.

"Spock?"

"Aku hanya bermimpi. Jangan khawatir, Jim."

"Kau yakin?"

Spock mengangguk.

Jim bergumam, "Tapi setahuku Vulcan tidak bermimpi." Lalu dia mengangkat bahu, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku sudah siapkan sarapan, kau mau makan sekarang bersamaku?"

"Ya." Kata Spock sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Kemarin pagi Jim meminta Spock datang ke apartemennya untuk membicarakan suatu hal, banyak hal, termasuk Enterprise yang sudah selesai masa perbaikannya. Pemimpin Teknisi mereka, Montgomery Scott, bangga sekali bisa memperbaiki kerusakan parah kapal itu dalam waktu 4 minggu. Perbaikan dan perakitan _shuttle_ baru juga sudah selesai. Rencananya, minggu ini Jim akan berpidato untuk penghormatan anggota yang gugur sekaligus mengumumkan bahwa USS Enterprise akan segera menjalankan misi lima tahunnya. Jim senang sekali bisa ikut serta dalam misi itu.

Mereka berbincang sampai malam, hingga akhirnya Jim memutuskan agar Spock menginap saja di apartemennya. Khawatir sesuatu terjadi pada Vulcan itu karena keluar rumah tengah malam. Jika Jim tidak ingat kondisi teman baiknya yang sedang mengandung, ia akan cuek-cuek saja membiarkan Spock berkeliaran di malam hari. _Spock dugem pun akan kubiarkan_ , pikirnya.

"Spock,"

"Ya, Jim?"

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa,"

"Apa yang terjadi dalam mimpimu? Kenapa kau memanggil-manggil ibumu?"

Sang Vulcan terdiam, memandangi piring saladnya yang hampir kosong. Nafsu makannya jadi agak berkurang ketika ia mengingat mimpinya. "Aku tidak biasanya bermimpi, Jim. Aku bahkan… tidak pernah bermimpi dalam beberapa tahun terakhir. Ini… aneh," Ucapnya pelan.

"Kau setengah manusia, ingat itu."

"Tentu aku ingat, hanya saja…" Ia menggangkat bahu. "Sepertinya kandunganku yang membuatku bermimpi. Seperti apa yang dikatakan Dr. McCoy, kehamilanku akan membuatku sulit mengendalikan emosi. Kami dapat mengatur dan menimbun emosi, itu sebabnya kami tidak bermimpi. Kehamilanku membuatku—"

"Oke Spock, aku bertanya apa yang kau mimpikan, bukan untuk dapat kuliah gratis tentang Vulcan yang tidak bermimpi. Lagi pula aku sudah tahu," Jim mendengus.

"Itu mimpi buruk, Jim. Itulah intinya,"

"Kau tidak mau memberitahuku kenapa kau memanggil-manggil ibumu?"

Spock hanya diam.

"Sepertinya tidak. Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau, aku tidak memaksa."

"Kau bohong," Cicit Spock.

Jim mengangkat bahu, "Nah, itu kau tahu."

"Dia jatuh," Sahutnya kecil. "Lalu di sana ada I-Chaya."

"I-Chaya?"

" _Sehlat_."

" _Sehlat_?"

"Hewan di Vulcan yang mirip beruang, berekor singa, memiliki taring sepanjang 6 inci."

"Itu hewan peliharaanmu atau apa?"

"I-Chaya sebenarnya milik ayahku,"

"Tapi dia peliharaanmu?"

"Semacam itu,"

Spock bercerita lagi. Menjabarkan bagaimana ibunya terjatuh, dan rasa putus asanya.

"Aku tahu itu hanya mimpi. Namun Vulcan sangat jarang bermimpi, membuatku tidak bisa melupakannya begitu saja. Terlebih setelah apa yang terjadi." Katanya lirih.

"Kau tahu _,_ Spock. Kadang aku juga bermimpi tentang ayahku. Pernah suatu hari saat aku kecil, aku memimpikannya bermain _baseball_ bersamaku di halaman rumah. Aku sangat menikmati mimpi itu, dan ketika aku terbangun, aku menangis. Marah kenapa mimpi itu berakhir." Dia memainkan sisa saus di piringnya. "Kuharap aku diberi kesempatan untuk menyapanya. Sekali saja. Lalu mengatakan padanya aku sudah menjadi kapten kapal terbaru di armada."

"Aku yakin dia bangga padamu."

"Ya, itu yang kupikirkan."

"Jim,"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau berpikir kalau keputusan yang kuambil tepat?"

"Keputusan apa?"

"Keputusanku mempertahankan… janin ini,"

Jim mengagguk, "Kurasa ya. Kau menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa kau bijak _._ " Sahutnya. "Bahwa kau juga salah satu dari mereka dengan tetap mempertahankan bayimu. Dan juga… kau akan membuatku menjadi paman. _So I'm glad you're keeping my nephew—or niece._ " Cowok pirang itu nyengir.

Spock mengangguk kecil, tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

 **.**

 **.**

"Letnan Spock?"

"Mr. Mahigan,"

" _God_ , Apa kabarmu, Mr. Spock?"

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu, Mr. Mahigan?" Spock menyambut jabatan tangan Mr. Mahigan dan masuk ke dalam setelah pria itu mempersilahkannya.

"Baik juga. Tolong panggil aku Oriont seperti dulu. Oh ya, kau masih di Starfleet?"

"Ya, tentu."

"Dengar-dengar ada kapal yang dapat misi 5 tahun, apa itu benar? Itu misi terlama yang pernah kudengar, Letnan!"

" _It is… commander_ , Oriont."

" _Commander_? _No way_! Kau naik pangkat secepat itu, Mr. Spock? Wah, kau hebat." Komentar Oriont antusias. "Apa kau mau teh?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Jangan buatkan aku apa-apa, Oriont."

"Mungkin segelas a—"

"Tidak, tidak usah. Sungguh,"

"Benar tidak usah, Mr. Spock?"

"Ya, Oriont. Tidak usah." Spock meyakinkan. "Bagaimana kabar Corvi?"

"Corvi? Yah, _he's doing great_ , Mr. Spock."

"Dia pasti sudah besar,"

"Kau benar, dia sedang pergi ke museum bersama adikku—bibinya. Dia senang sekali bisa pergi ke sana. Omong-omong dimana kau tinggal?"

"Masih di daerah yang sama, San Francisco. Hanya saja aku pindah apartemen."

Oriont mengangguk-angguk.

Jeda sejenak sebelum Spock mengatakan, "Oriont, aku ingin langsung saja." Dia menatap mata _amber_ milik pria bernama lengkap Oriont Mahigan itu lekat. "Aku minta maaf, tapi aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Tak perlu minta maaf. Sudah kuminta padamu untuk memberitahuku jika kau butuh apa-apa." Oriont menyahut cepat. Ia tahu sekali bahwa para Vulcan tidak suka meminta bantuan selama mereka masih mampu melakukan. Jadi ia berpikir Spock sangat membutuhkan bantuannya. "Apa itu, Mr. Spock? Katakanlah, tentu aku akan memenuhinya sebisaku."

 **.**

 **.**

" _Captain on the bridge_!" Seru sang navigator, Pavel Chekov, dengan aksen Rusia-nya yang khas.

Setelah _menagih_ laporan kondisi inti warp pada Scotty, Jim beralih ke teman lamanya, "Ayolah, Bones! Ini akan sangat menyenangkan!" Katanya riang sambil berlalu, tidak ingin mendengar geraman dokter itu—Jim berlalu ke samping Hikaru Sulu dan memerintahkan sang pilot untuk memasuki kecepatan warp. Ia sudah hapal betul Leonard akan menggerutu pada apapun yang ia katakan saat ini. Ia tahu temannya itu benci berada di luar angkasa, apalagi berada di luar angkasa selama lima tahun penuh.

Yah, mereka baru saja memulai 'lima tahun' itu.

Toh, ini bukan salah Jim. Demi menghindari mantan istrinya, Leonard sendiri yang memilih bergabung dengan Starfleet alih-alih menjadi dokter di rumah sakit biasa, di manapun itu. Jadilah ia ditugaskan untuk melaksanakan 'misi 5 tahun' pertama dalam sejarah Starfleet. Mau tidak mau, sebenci apapun dia dengan luar angkasa. Lagipula pria bernama tengah Horatio itu akan membuntuti Jim kemanapun ia pergi.

Jim melangkah ke tengah anjungan setelah menyapa Carol Marcus, perwira sainsnya yang baru, juga satu-satunya perwira sainsnya yang ikut misi 5 tahun Enterprise.

Setidaknya itulah yang ia tahu sebelum ia menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati Spock—dengan wajah berseri yang dipendam—berdiri di sana. Seperti biasa, ia mengenakan kaus Starfleet birunya.

"Spock?" Pekik Jim kaget.

"Kapten," Sahut Spock enteng.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hah?" Pekiknya lagi, kali ini mengundang perhatian seluruh kru anjungan karena suaranya yang kelewat mengganggu. Leonard yang sedang berada di sebelah Chekov juga ikut menoleh dan kaget setengah mati ketika mendapati Spock berada di anjungan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku yakin aku berdiri di sini untuk melaksanakan misi 5 tahun Enterprise, Kapten." Sang Vulcan melangkah mendekati kaptennya.

" _Wha— What the hell_?" Jim berbisik mengucapkannya. "Spock, kau tidak seharusnya berada di sini!"

"Aku di sini untuk menjalankan tugasku sebagai perwira utama dan perwira sains di Enterprise. Mengapa aku tidak seharusnya berada di sini? Bukankah itu benar jika aku bagian dari keluarga Enterprise?"

"Tentu saja kau bagian dari keluarga. Tapi Spock," Jim menghela napas keras-keras dan melanjutkan. "Kau sedang hamil, Man!"

Desah kaget terdengar di seluruh anjungan yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi sunyi setelah teriakan Jim.

Nyota adalah satu-satunya yang tidak menyembunyikan pekikan kagetnya, "Apa?!"

"Ya Tuhan, aku malah mengumumkannya," Desis Jim lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, meski Spock dapat mendengarnya.

Spock diam sesaat sebelum berujar, "Kapten, kupikir ini adalah tanggung jawabku untuk ikut serta dalam misi 5 tahun, sekalipun aku sedang mengandung." Suaranya terlampau kecil, sehingga hanya Jim—yang berdiri tepat di depannya—yang dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Spock, kapal luar angkasa sama sekali bukan tempat yang tepat untuk membesarkan bayi!" Sahut Jim pelan, tapi dapat terdengar cukup jelas—bahkan oleh para kru lain yang makin mengundang rasa penasaran mereka.

Jim memijat dahinya yang terasa berkedut keras. "Uhura, buka saluran untuk menyiarkan audio dan visual ke seluruh kapal." Perintahnya.

"Dengan hormat, Kapten. Tapi aku yakin aku berhak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Tukas sang Letnan. Ia sudah menjalin hubungan bersama Spock lebih dari setahun, jadi ia beranggapan dirinya pantas dan berhak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Vulcan itu.

"Spock akan menjelaskannya, Letnan. Maka dari itu buka salurannya."

"Kapten, aku—"

"Kau akan menjelaskannya, Mr. Spock. Simpan kata-katamu untuk mengumumkan kepada para kru bagaimana kondisimu sekarang ini." Ucap Jim. Bahkan ucapannya terasa bisa membelah apapun yang berada di anjungan saking tajamnya.

"Saluran dibuka, Kapten. _Stand by,_ "

"Silahkan, Mr. Spock. Aku tidak akan meminta lagi. Jadi jelaskan pada seluruh kru tetang kondisimu."

 **TBC**...

* * *

A/N: THANKS buat **zenTH90** yang udah fav plus follow,  
juga buat **elleinadk** yang udah follow (makasih udh follow 2 fanfic gajeku hihi) !

Saya minta maaf kalo masih ada yang kurang dari FF ini,  
terutama typo yang merajalela dan ceritanya yang gak jelas

Akhir kata, **Review please :)**


	6. Separuh Perjalanan

Disclaimer: **Star Trek** bukan punya saya, tapi punya Gene Roddenberry.  
Kalau Star Trek punya saya, saya transfomasi Zachary Quinto jadi alien hamil di Star Trek Beyond. Beneran deh. Sayangnya dunia masih waras, jadi Star Trek gak dibebankan ke tangan saya._.v

Warning: Non-slash Mpreg, OOC, cerita gaje dan gak masuk logikanya Spock dan Sarek dan Surak dan Soval dan Tuvok dan T'Pring dan T'Pol dan Bones McCoy… _Eh— Eh apa yang terakhir…?_

* * *

 _Chapter 6_

 _._

Nyota Uhura memerhatikan layar di depannya dengan mimik serius. Ia memang masih marah dengan sang komandan, tapi apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya benar-benar kagum.

 _Ultrasonography_. Begitu kepanjangannya. Leonard sengaja memilih teknologi kuno itu ketimbang teknologi zaman sekarang yang punya efek radiasi _mematikan_ buat janin dan ibu yang meng— err… orang yang mengandungnya. Lagipula Spock setuju-setuju saja diperiksa menggunakan teknologi kuno, dia tidak akan pernah ambil pusing soal itu. Toh, dia tetap bisa melihat perkembangan janinnya dan hasilnya bisa dicetak.

Ini hari ketiga dalam misi lima tahun Enterprise. Seluruh kru sudah mengetahui kondisi Spock. Sang Perwira Utama dengan kalemnya mengumumkan lewat siaran-di-seluruh-kapal saat itu. Sebagian dari mereka ada yang kagum—kebanyakan dari kalangan perempuan, ada pula yang mengerutkan dahi. Jim pastinya harus siap kapan saja untuk melotot pada kru yang menatap sahabatnya dengan mimik aneh.

 _Enak saja menatap Spock dengan tatapan seperti itu,_ pikir Jim.

Barusan ia hampir meninju salah seorang kru yang lewat di depan _sickbay_ dan menatap Spock dengan tatapan 'yang-benar-saja-dia-hamil'. Untung saja Leonard sudah menyeret Jim masuk dan buru-buru menutup pintu.

Pemeriksaan selesai. Hasilnya masih sama dengan 4 minggu lalu, janin sehat dan tumbuh sesuai usia kandungan.

"Nyota, bisakah aku bicara padamu?" Spock mengekor di belakang sang Letnan seusai pemeriksaan untuk kembali ke anjungan.

"Kau memilih tidak melakukannya sama sekali sebelum ini,"

"Nyota, biarkan aku bicara padamu."

"Baik, bicaralah. Sekarang."

"Bukan hal yang logis untuk bicara secara pribadi di lorong ini, Nyota. Bukankah itu biasa dilakukan di tempat yang lebih bersifat privasi?"

Nyota memutar bola matanya. "Jadi kau mau di mana?"

"Tidakkah kau keberatan ke kabinku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Seminggu sebelumnya…_**

Suara keramaian malam yang terasa sunyi menyelimutinya. Spock menarik napas dalam-dalam, memenuhi paru-parunya dengan udara di sekelilingnya.

Ia barusan pulang dari tugasnya sebagai instruktur akademi, dan ia merasa sangat lelah. Spock hanya ingin satu: tidur. Lalu mempertimbangkan ikut serta atau tidaknya dia dalam misi lima tahun Enterprise di keesokan harinya. Meski tadi sudah berbaring dan mencoba merubah posisinya, ia tetap tidak bisa tidur.

Spock mendudukkan dirinya di bangku balkon, menyesap sesekali susu kedelai hangat—yang barusan ia ambil dari dalam apartemen—yang digenggam kedua tangannya. Barang kali, setelah stok susu kedelainya habis, ia harus mencoba untuk minum susu hamil. Tak apalah _bertentangan_ dengan prinsipnya yang seorang vegan. Ia minum susu sapi semata-mata untuk pertumbuhan bayinya.

Spock menoleh ketika mendengar suara 'bip' yang berasal dari dalam apartemen. Ia masuk ke dalam dan melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Deretan huruf terran bertuliskan 'Duta Besar Spock' tertera di sana. Ia meletakkan gelas susu kedelainya dan menerima panggilan.

"Selamat malam, Spock."

"Malam, Mr. Spock."

Pria renta di seberang sana tersenyum tipis pada Spock, nampak lega dirinya-yang-lebih-muda terlihat baik-baik saja. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanyanya memastikan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak ada masalah,"

Prime Spock mengangguk, "Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Belum."

Terdengar helaan napas dari seberang sana, "Makanlah setelah kita selesai." Katanya.

"Baiklah."

"Kau tampak lelah."

"Ya."

Mendengar jawaban singkat dari dirinya-yang-lebih-muda, Prime Spock tahu ada yang salah padanya. "Spock, apa ada yang mengganggumu?"

"Aku hanya memikirkan tentang misi lima tahun Enterprise." Spock menjawab tanpa ragu.

"Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?"

"Haruskah aku ikut serta, Mr. Spock? Kau tahu, aku sedang mengandung."

"Tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, apa kau ingin ikut serta?"

"Aku ingin."

"Tentu saja. Kau perwira utama Enterprise."

"Tetapi, itu berarti aku akan melahirkan di sana. Aku tidak ingin… merepotkan kru yang lain. Dan juga, kapal luar angkasa bukan tempat untuk mengasuh bayi."

"Spock," Prime Spock menarik napas, "Aku yakin dirimu sendiri tahu, di sanalah kau ingin berada, di sanalah teman-temanmu berada. Dari tempat asalku, aku tahu kru Enterprise akan membantuku dengan tangan terbuka. Dan aku yakin begitu juga di sini. Soal mengasuh bayi, mereka pasti tidak akan keberatan. Uhura dan Sulu suka anak-anak, mereka akan membantumu. Kuyakin kru lain juga akan menyusul jika mereka sudah melihat bayimu." Dia terkekeh. Prime Spock sendiri memang tidak punya pengalaman menimang anak, tapi entah bagaimana ia tahu kalimat terakhirnya itu bisa saja terjadi.

Prime Spock menambahkan, "Pergilah, karena kau tahu kau memang seharusnya di sana. Lakukan tugasmu sebagai perwira utama dan perwira sains di Enterprise."

Hening sesaat.

"Aku sempat berpikir aku akan berhenti dari Starfleet untuk membesarkan janin ini."

Prime Spock tidak terkejut, "Tidak, kau tidak akan melakukan itu. Starfleet adalah keinginanmu. Meski itu bukan ambisimu, tapi itulah keinginanmu."

"Jika aku ikut misi lima tahun, kurasa aku butuh bantuan Mr. Mahigan."

"Ah, dia orang yang pernah kau bicarakan itu, yang kau bantu untuk menepis tuduhan atas hal yang tidak pernah dilakukannya?"

"Benar. Dia dijebak, hingga akhirnya dituduh oleh si pelaku itu sendiri. Sangat tidak bertanggung jawab." Spock mendesah.

"Syukurlah kau membantunya, saat itu anaknya masih setahun, bukan?"

"Ya. Istrinya pun sudah tiada."

"Dia pasti sangat terbebani." Prime Spock mengangguk, "Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan dari Mr. Mahigan, aku akan menolongnya dalam membantumu."

"Terima kasih, Mr. Spock."

 **.**

 **.**

"Jim?"

"Hey, Spock."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku bawakan susu," Kapten pirang itu nyengir, menunjukkan nampan berisi segelas susu putih—yang terlihat masih panas—dan sepiring roti selai kacang.

Spock, yang menyandar di pintu kabin, hanya menatapnya datar.

"Nyota yang memintaku. Tadinya dia yang ingin ke sini, tapi Chekov butuh bantuannya."

Spock masih diam.

Jim menyodorkan nampan di tangannya, "Ini. Tidak enak kalau sudah dingin."

Spock menerimanya, "Terima kasih, Jim. Kau ingin masuk?" Spock mundur, mempersilahkan Jim.

Jim menggeleng. "Tidak, aku sudah janji sarapan bersama Carol. Omong-omong itu susu hamil,"

"Sudah kuduga."

"Susu sapi."

"Ya."

"Tapi… Vulcan itu vegetarian, kan?"

"Betul."

"Tidak apa-apa kau minum itu?"

Spock mengangguk, "Jika untuk pertumbuhan janinnya, tidak ada masalah."

"Oke kalau begitu. Ingat, ke anjungan jam 11 tepat. Kurang dari itu, aku sendiri yang akan menyeretmu kembali ke sini. Kau dengar?"

"Ya, Jim."

Jim tadinya sudah mengangkat kakinya hendak pergi, tapi ia berhenti ketika melihat mata Spock sekali lagi. "Hey, _bud_ , kau tidak tidur?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Tentu aku tidur."

Jim menggeram kecil, "Kau tahu maksud pertanyaanku, Spock."

"Apa yang kau maksudkan, Jim?"

Jim memutar bola matanya. Bertanya dalam hati bagaimana caranya ia bisa punya teman yang melelahkan macam Spock.

Kapten itu menepuk pundak sahabatnya, "Aku mau kau tidur setelah sarapan," Ia menunjuk Spock, memicingkan matanya. "Sebelas tepat, oke?" Jim menepuk lagi dua kali.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Spock, Jim nyelonong pergi.

"Baik, Jim." Cicit Spock sebelum menutup pintu kabin.

Minggu kedua misi lima tahun Enterprise, pukul 7 pagi. Spock mendudukkan diri di bangku, menggigit rotinya. Entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba ia merasa lapar sekali. Baguslah Jim mengantarkan sarapan, jadi dia tidak perlu lagi ke tempat makan. Sang Kapten memutuskan membatasi jam kerja Spock mulai kemarin, mengingat sahabatnya itu sudah terbilang memasuki separuh masa kehamilannya. Para kru anjungan bersikap begitu proktektif pada Spock. Beberapa jam sekali, ada saja yang menanyakan keadaan sang Komandan. Kadang bertanya apakah ia ingin dibawakan sesuatu. Spock pastinya berterima kasih pada mereka—meski berpikir apa yang mereka lakukan sama sekali tidak perlu—walau pada akhirnya ia tidak pernah meminta apapun untuk dibawakan.

Benar apa yang dikatakan dirinya-yang-lebih-tua, kru Enterprise akan membantunya.

 **.**

 **.**

Lorong-lorong yang ia lewati begitu sepi. Tentu saja, para kru yang bertugas di pagi hari masih terlelap. Spock hanya sesekali melihat kru _shift_ malam melewati lorong. Enterprise, kapal yang berisi ratusan awak, terasa sangat sunyi dari hiruk-pikuk. Jam 5 pagi, di bumi pun matahari belum terlihat, fajar masih menghiasi langit San Francisco. Spock hanya ditemani suara hembusan napas berat miliknya. Setidaknya, itulah yang menemaninya selain bunyi-bunyian lain yang berasal dari dinding lorong. Keringat mulai bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Langkahnya melambat seiring napasnya yang makin pendek.

Sambil menarik napas dalam, Spock menyandarkan tubuh. Istirahat sebentar, dua menit. Mengatur napas agar setidaknya mendekati semula. Vulcan itu menyeka keringat dengan punggung tangan dan melanjutkan _jogging_. Sudah melewati satu putaran, dan ia sangat lelah. Bahkan keringatnya mengalir lebih banyak, kaus bagian belakangnya sudah lepek dan hanya tersisa beberapa bagian saja yang masih kering.

Kali ini Spock mengurangi kecepatan menjadi berjalan. Ia melihat lagi dua orang kru _shift_ malam yang melintas di lorong. Kabin milik Kapten Kirk ada di samping kanannya sekarang. Nampaknya pria mata biru itu masih memeluk bantalnya, atau—

"Oh, hey, Spockie." Tak biasanya Jim bangun pagi-pagi setelah selesai tugas tengah malam. Ia mengenakan celana _training_ ungu gelap ditemani kaus hitam Starfleet, berdiri di ambang pintu kabin. Wajahnya dihiasi senyuman lebar.

Kapten itu lalu gabung ber _jogging_ dengan Perwira Utamanya. Mereka berbincang-bincang, menyusuri lorong.

"Kenapa kau tidak ke gym saja? Kau bisa pakai _treadmill_. Tadinya aku juga ingin ke sana, lalu kita kebetulan bertemu, kupikir lebih baik _jogging_ bersamamu. Untuk mengawasimu juga, sih." Ucap Jim, menyamakan posisinya dengan Spock yang melambat.

"Aku juga ingin ke gym, tetapi kulihat lorong masih sangat sepi. Jadi kuputuskan untuk _jogging_ di sini."

"Sudah berapa menit kau olah raga?"

"54 menit."

Jim berdecak, "Itu cukup untuk satu putaran—sambil berjalan, termasuk istirahat."

"Kau benar."

"Kau masih kuat, kan? Jangan terlalu dipaksakan. Ingat kondisimu, eh?"

"Aku masih sanggup, Jim."

"Jika kau sudah lelah, berhentilah. Jangan hiraukan aku, aku bisa ke gym ketika kau selesai, oke?"

Spock mengangguk.

"Bones mengatakan padaku kau akan semakin lemah seiring makin dekatnya dengan persalinan,"

"Jim, aku masih di awal trimester kedua."

"Tetap saja aku khawatir, Kawan." Dia menyikut pelan lengan Spock. "Minggu ke 19, kau sudah separuhnya." Jim menggeleng kecil, "Tak kusangka kau bisa melewatinya. Jujur saja, aku tidak bisa bayangkan jika aku ada di posisimu."

Vulcan itu diam saja.

"Oh ya, bukankah seharusnya kau sudah merasakan tendangan bayimu?" Tanya Jim.

"Seharusnya begitu,"

"Mungkin bayimu masih malu-malu." Kekeh Jim, yang tidak diberi respon oleh Spock.

Jim menoleh heran ketika napas Spock mendadak menyentak. Sang Komandan berdiri mematung, tangan kanannya berada di atas perutnya. Ia bahkan tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya.

"Spock?"

Yang dipanggil tidak menyahut, masih menatap lurus kedepan dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Spock, ada apa? Spock?" Pekik Jim panik.

 **TBC**...

* * *

Makasih buat **Axerleoulus Xenon Xelvarixion** yg sudah fav!

Balasan buat **zenTH90** : uwaaah makasih yaaa, ini sudah lanjut! saya tunggu reviewnya lg okee

Balasan buat **sheila** : uuuhhh padahal idenya abal gini XD ini udah saya lanjutt. review buat chap ini jgn lupa yaa

 **Review please^^**


	7. Berita Duka

"Spock, ada apa? Spock?" Pekik Jim panik.

"Spock?"

Vulcan itu mengedip sekali, mengedip lagi, lalu menatap manik biru milik Jim. Jim hanya bisa memberikan wajah panik yang berangsur-angsur pudar seiring makin rileksnya tatapan Spock.

"Tidak apa, Jim." Ucap Spock kalem, menenangkan teman baiknya. Meski dia sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan sisa rasa terkejutnya.

"A- ada apa?"

"Janin— er, barang kali sekarang sudah dapat disebut bayi," Spock menyahut lambat.

Jim menyambar cepat, "Kenapa bayinya?"

"Bayinya menendang,"

-—-

Disclaimer: Star Trek bukan milik saya. Saya cuma iseng nyomot tokoh2nya buat ff ini. Kalau Star Trek punya saya— _bakbukduar_ *diamuk massa*

Warning: Non-slash mpreg, OOC, abal, ga jelas, dan typos

-—-

 _Chapter 7_

 _._

"Hah, apa?"

"Kau tidak dengar, Bones? Spock akan melahirkan!"

Pavel Andreievich Chekov berdiri mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Ia mengedip, dan waktu berlalu amat cepat setelah ia membuka mata.

Manik hijau nan indah itu memperhatikan kehebohan di depan wajahnya. Jim Kirk, Kaptennya—yang panik setengah mati—tengah membopong Perwira Utamanya menuju _sickbay_ bersama Hikaru Sulu, diikuti Leonard McCoy di belakangnya. Lengan kanan Spock berada di tengkuk sang pilot, sedang tangannya yang lain menelengkup perutnya yang menggembung—Pavel yakin ia sempat melihat Spock meremasnya. Kapten Kirk melingkarkan satu lengannya di torso Spock, menahan agar Vulcan itu tidak limbung. Ketiga wajah itu tampaknya sudah kedapatan pasokan darah berlebihan karena wajah Kapten Kirk dan Sulu begitu merah, begitu juga Spock yang wajahnya kehijauan menahan sakit.

Mengapa pula mereka tidak menggunakan tandu, tunjuk dan salahkan saja Kapten Kirk yang lebih memilih membopong Spock dengan alasan dengan begitu sang Vulcan bisa lebih cepat ditempatkan di _sickbay_. Tentunya Dr. McCoy menggerundel mendengar kemauan kapten pirang satu itu.

"Argh," Spock melepas erangannya lagi, yang membuat Pavel meringis dalam hati dan membuat Kirk serta Sulu makin panik.

Dua kru anjungan itu berhasil membawa Spock ke dalam _sickbay_. "Dengan aman dan damai," Begitu yang dikatakan Kapten Kirk ketika Uhura datang tergopoh-gopoh dan menanyainya perihal Perwira Sains itu.

Pavel masih berdiri di tempatnya sebelum Sulu meninju pelan lengannya dan menyeretnya ke ruang tunggu—dilengkapi dua pintu yang salah satunya menghubungkan ruangan itu dengan _sickbay,_ menunggu hingga persalinan usai bersama Kapten Kirk, sedang Uhura diizinkan masuk oleh Dr. McCoy. Menurut yang Pavel dengar disela-sela diamnya, Dr. McCoy mengusir Kirk dari _sickbay_ dengan teriakan khasnya. Itulah alasan kenapa Kapten Kirk—yang tak lain sahabat Spock dan sekiranya pantas untuk berada di dalam—tengah bersamanya saat ini sembari menggeram kesal dalam hati.

Tak ada satupun dari tiga orang itu yang bicara. Sesekali terdengar erangan teredam dari dalam, bahkan Pavel sempat mendengar pekikan yang terdengar serak. Lelaki itu menatap lantai yang putih kusam, dan ia sendiripun tidak mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan. Pavel menoleh, terlihatlah wajah Kaptennya yang masih merah dan berkeringat. Tatapan pria bermarga Kirk itu tampak kosong sekaligus tegang.

Pavel tahu, persahabatan tak terputus Kapten Kirk dan Mr. Spock diawali dengan kebencian dan ketidakpercayaan, hingga keadaan memaksa masing-masing dari keduanya untuk bangkit dan bekerja sama. Dan pada akhirnya sampailah pada titik di mana keduanya nyaris tak terpisahkan, bagai api dengan asapnya, bumi dengan tanahnya, lautan dengan karangnya. Jika satu dari keduanya menghilang, maka satu yang lain tak akan lengkap, bisa saja hancur dan dampaknya merambat ke insan di luar keduanya. Di mana ada Kirk, di sanalah kau akan menemukan Spock,

Mungkin.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Setelah Mr. Spock melahirkan anaknya.

Apakah ia akan selamat? Atau apakah hanya anaknya yang selamat?

Atau apakah keduanya selamat, membawa kegembiraan di lantai Enterprise untuk beberapa tahun kedepan atau apakah keduanya tidak selamat dan memenuhi hati tiap kru Enterprise dengan pasir hitam?

Erangan Kapten Kirk menyadarkan Pavel dari lamunannya. Kirk menghela napas keras-keras setelahnya. Pavel menatap lurus pria itu, mengantarkan kalimat-kalimat menenangkan untuknya.

"Komandan Spock dan bayinya akan baik-baik saja, Kapten. Kau harus percaya itu." Kapten mudanya tersenyum mendengar betapa kental aksen Rusia dalam ucapannya. Wajah Kirk begitu lelah ketika pandangannya bertumbuk dengan Pavel.

"Aku percaya itu, Chekov." Desahnya. "Aku sudah lewati ini bersama Uhura, membantu Spock agar semua terasa meluncur begitu saja. Aku senang dia bersedia kami tolong dan aku senang... dia bisa membuka diri untuk kami, bahkan untuk para kru. Aku senang dia meringankan kami dengan itu, yang artinya dia juga membantu dirinya sendiri. Dan aku..."

Detik berikutnya Pavel berada di ruangan yang nampaknya seperti,

" _Sickbay_ ," Bisik Pavel sehingga hanya dia yang dapat mendengar suaranya. Ia duduk di pojok ruangan dengan Sulu di samping kirinya. Dahinya berkerut begitu udara dingin secara tiba-tiba menusuk tajam kulitnya. Pavel menatap sekeliling, melihat Kapten Kirk, Uhura, dan Dr. McCoy tengah berdiri mengelilingi sebuah ranjang di seberang sana. Ekspresi mereka begitu tegang. "S- Sulu?" Panggil Pavel.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali untuk memanggilku Hikaru, Pavel?" Sahut pria keturunan Asia timur itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan muramnya dari lantai.

Dahi Pavel berkerut lagi, belakangan ini ia memang memanggil Sulu dengan nama depannya. Tapi kenapa ia kembali memanggil pria itu dengan nama belakangnya? "Maaf, Hikaru." Gumamnya. "Hikaru, apa yang terjadi?"

Hikaru menatap Pavel heran. Ia tidak ingin merespon kalau saja tatapan tanda tanya Pavel tidak kunjung menghilang. "Ada apa denganmu?" Sahut Hikaru ogah-ogahan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Jangan bercanda disaat seperti ini, Pavel. Aku tidak suka, sumpah. Seriuslah sedikit."

Pavel makin mengerutkan dahinya, "Hikaru, aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

"Serius sedikit, kubilang." Hikaru membalas dingin.

Pavel menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi,"

Hikaru memandangi rekannya tak percaya. Heran, kesal, dan gemas bercampur menjadi satu dalam ekspresi dinginnya itu. Heran mengapa Pavel bisa-bisanya terkena amnesia mendadak, kesal karena Pavel seolah mengerjainya, gemas karena mimik tanda tanya Pavel yang polos tak kunjung hilang dari wajah kemerahannya yang kentara menahan dingin udara sekitar.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi pada Mr. Spock?"

Hikaru menghela napas, "Ya,"

Pavel terkejut, "Sesuatu terjadi pada Mr. Spock?" Ia sebisa mungkin menjaga suaranya agar tetap kecil. Beruntung, ia berhasil. "Atau sesuatu terjadi pada bayinya?"

"Ya, dan tidak."

"Apa yang terjadi pada Mr. Spock, Hikaru?"

Lama sebelum Hikaru menjawab amat pelan sambil memandangi mata Pavel, "Dia tidak bisa bertahan." Sambil menggeleng suram.

Berita itu nampaknya sudah menjalar di seluruh penjuru Enterprise. Pavel bertaruh bahkan tribble di _sickbay_ pun kedapatan beritanya. Baru beberapa jam yang lalu Perwira Utama milik kapal luar angkasa berseri NCC-1701 ini dinyatakan tiada. Menyisakan luka mendalam bagi Kapten Kirk dan Uhura yang _menyambut_ pernyataan itu dengan tangisan pilu. Tak ketinggalan dengan kru lain yang juga merasakan kehilangan. Mereka begitu terkejut ketika pimpinan dari masing-masing bagian kapal menyampaikan berita duka. Tiap pimpinan juga menyampaikan bahwa anak yang dilahirkan Mr. Spock lahir dengan selamat. Meski begitu pimpinan mereka tidak diberi tahu jenis kelaminnya, membuat para kru bertanya-tanya apakah bayinya laki-laki atau perempuan.

Atmosfer anjungan terasa berbeda karena berita kehilangan ini, tambahan Kapten Kirk menuruti ucapan Dr. McCoy untuk absen sampai besok. Ketidakhadiran ketiga kru anjugan itu kelihatannya memang berdampak sekali. Pavel hanya dapat memandang ke luar kaca, menyibukkan diri dengan garis-garis cahaya yang timbul ketika kapal memasuki kecepatan warp. Entah bagaimana, setelah sekian tahun tak ia pedulikan, garis-garis itu secara mendadak menarik perhatiannya.

"Pavel?"

"Pavel."

"Pavel Chekov!"

Pavel terkesiap, mencari sumber suara yang memanggil namanya. "Y- ya, Kapten?"

"Fokuslah." Ujar sang kapten pengganti, Hikaru Sulu.

"Maaf," Dia menunduk tak enak hati, mengalihkan tatapan ke layar navigasi.

"Beritahu aku jarak planet kelas M terdekat, Pavel."

"Ada planet kelas M dalam jarak waktu 2 menit, _sir_."

" _Ensign_ Candore, bersiap untuk mengorbit di sana." Perintah Hikaru.

"Siap, Kapten." Ucap Candore.

Kapten Kirk memberi saran pada Hikaru untuk mengorbit di planet kelas M atau kelas D terdekat. Hikaru mengiyakan, beranggapan lebih baik berhenti dari kecepatan warp dengan pikiran sang kapten yang tengah kalut. Bagaimanapun Hikaru bukan kapten, jika sesuatu terjadi saat kapal dalam kondisi berpindah, baik dalam kecepatan warp maupun tidak—yang mana resiko terjadinya kendala lebih besar, ia tahu Kapten Kirk akan langsung turun tangan apapun alasannya. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu kaptennya dan merasa bersalah hanya karena berani ambil resiko.

"Tiba dalam tiga... dua... satu,"

Garis-garis cahaya menghilang dari kaca, digantikan oleh bola hijau super besar. Pavel hampir berdiri dari duduknya, saking kagum. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia melihat langsung planet sehijau di bawah sana. Ingin rasanya ia memijak planet itu dan menghirup masuk sebanyak mungkin udara segar ke dalam paru-parunya. _Bayangkan betapa segar di sana_ , bisiknya. Sulit sekali ia melepas tatapan dari pemandangan indah itu.

Suara gemuruh logam menggema di seluruh anjungan. Pavel dengan cepat menoleh, mempertajam pendengarannya kalau-kalau itu hanya halusinasi. Sesaat kemudian suara gemuruh itu terdengar lagi. Mata lelaki itu membulat ketika dirasakannya lantai Enterprise mulai kehilangan keseimbangan. Belum sempat ia berpegangan pada benda di sekitarnya, tubuhnya sudah merosot dan meluncur ke sisi kanan anjungan yang dalam hitungan detik miring sekian puluh derajat dari posisi awal.

Pavel dapat melihat kepanikan dalam tiap wajah kru yang ia lihat.

 **.**

 _Bruk!_

"Arrh..." Dia meringis ketika merasakan dinginnya lantai, tubuhnya pun terasa ngilu. Perlahan ia membuka mata, menyapu apapun yang bisa ia lihat di kegelapan.

 _Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang terjadi pada Enterprise?_ , pikirnya. Ia heran mengapa suasana begitu sunyi, bertanya apakah telinganya baik-baik saja.

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan di situ, bocah?"

Pavel menoleh ke asal suara—syukurlah telinganya tidak apa-apa. Dengan cahaya remang di _bantu_ rasa kantuk yang masih menguasai, ia melihat pria bermata gelap tengah memandanginya.

"Hikaru?" Gumamnya serak.

"Kenapa kau ada di lantai, Pavel? Kau jatuh dari tempat tidur?"

"Jatuh...?"

Tunggu— tempat tidur? Tempat tidur katanya?

Pavel terkesiap, memutar kepala menatap sekeliling. Mulailah ia sadar di mana ia berada; kabinnya bersama Hikaru.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang luka?" Tanya Hikaru. Dia menyalakan lampu—yang membuat Pavel menyipitkan mata—dan berjongkok di samping teman sekamarnya. "Kau gila, jatuh dari tempatmu pasti sakit. Suara jatuhmu lumayan keras sampai buat aku bangun." Pilot itu meringis ngilu, membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jatuh dari tempat tidur tingkat dua langsung ke lantai.

 _Itu hanya mimpi?_ , batin Pavel linglung. Mengubah posisi menjadi duduk.

Enterprise kehilangan keseimbangan, planet hijau, kepergian Mr. Spock... itu semua hanya mimpi?

 _Hanya mimpi?_ , ia menatap Hikaru, seakan menanyakan hal itu.

Yang ditatap mengernyitkan dahi, "Apa?"

"Hikaru...?"

"Ya?"

"Enterprise baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Er... menurutmu?" Balasnya, "Kau mimpi apa, Pavel?"

"Mr. Spock juga baik-baik saja, kan?" Pavel tak mempedulikan pertanyaan Hikaru.

"Sejauh yang kutahu; yeah. Apa yang kau mimpikan?"

Pavel menguap alih-alih menjawab.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita kembali tidur," Gumam Hikaru sebelum Pavel sempat membuka mulut lagi. "Kau tidur di tempatku, biar aku yang di atas."

"Em? Tapi Hi—"

"Pavel, kau mau jatuh lagi? Aku yakin setidaknya ada satu bagian di tubuhmu yang lebam. Kau di tempatku saja, oke?"

"Baiklah,"

 **.**

 **.**

Vulcan berambut hitam pekat itu mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuk pada gelas susunya, dagu menempel pada meja, sedangkan tangan kiri menelengkup perutnya. Sejak tadi bayinya tidak mau diam, berguling dan menendang di tiap sisi abdomennya. Mata komandan itu terasa berat, hampir tertidur kalau saja tidak dikagetkan oleh tendangan bayinya yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Dia menghela napas kecil, mengangkat kepala sambil mengusap melingkar perutnya. _Nak, tolong diam,_ batinnya lembut, berharap bayinya bisa lebih tenang dengan usapannya.

Pintu kabinnya berbunyi, membuat pandangan Spock beralih ke sana. "Masuk," Katanya.

"Hei," Nyota Uhura masuk ke dalam. Senyuman terukir di wajahnya yang bebas _make up_. "Kukira kau sedang tidur."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Ini, aku bawakan rumput laut goreng. Mungkin saja kau ingin cemilan." Senyuman Nyota melebar ketika ia menunjukkan bungkus besar rumput laut goreng yang ia maksud.

"Kenapa kau bawakan itu?"

"Spock, jangan pura-pura. Aku bisa lihat ini jadi makanan kesukaan barumu saat kau mencobanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Lain kali aku akan minta ayahku untuk mengirim ke sini lebih banyak. Terima kasih sekali pada Mr. Scott yang berhasil menciptakan _transwarp_. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bertahun-tahun tidak makan rumput laut ini karena kehabisan stok." Wanita itu terkikik, menyerahkan rumput lautnya pada Spock.

"Terima kasih, Nyota."

"Langsung makan saja, aku tahu kau mau itu. Wajah Vulcan-mu tidak bisa bohong kalau soal rumput laut."

Spock membuka bungkusannya. Dia sudah menghabiskan potongan pertamanya ketika Nyota duduk di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Baik,"

"Dan si kecil? Sedang apa dia di dalam sana?"

"Bayinya tidak mau diam sejak _shift_ -ku selesai."

"Dia sering begitu?"

"Ya,"

"Saat sedang tugaspun dia sering tidak mau diam?"

"Ya, meski begitu gerakannya tidak mengganggu. Dia lebih sering berganti posisi; memutar tubuh dan berbalik. Baru kali ini bayinya menendang-nendang seaktif ini."

Nyota mengangguk-angguk. "Bolehkah?" Tanyanya, dengan tangan menyodor beberapa inci menghampiri perut Spock.

"Tentu,"

Tangan Letnan itu disambut tendangan kecil nan kuat dari si bayi begitu telapaknya menyentuh perut sang komandan. Senyumnya mengembang, "Halo, ini aku lagi." Kikiknya. "Hei, Papamu tidak bisa tidur karena gerakanmu, tahu. Lebih pelanlah sedikit, biarkan Papamu tidur."

Si bayi tampaknya enggan menurut. Nyota tidak merasakan tendangannya memelan, melainkan tendangannya makin kuat dengan jeda lebih pendek.

"Kamu semangat sekali, ya." Nyota melepas tawanya.

Sementara di lain sisi, Spock menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan teduh.

 **TBC**...

* * *

Thanks buat **Amtrs7227** yg sudah follow dan **viow87** yg sudah fav & follow! *bow*

Saya minta maaf kalau masih ada yg typo  
dan entah kenapa Spock munculnya sedikit di chap ini. *ditimpuk Spock pake phasers*

Akhir kata, **Riview please** :)


	8. Penginapan Lofgna

Disclaimer: ff ini murni ide saya, tapi Star Trek bukan milik saya. Saya cuma minjam karakter Star Trek buat ff aneh bin ajaib ini.

Warning: Non-slash mpreg, kemungkinan OOC, abal, ga jelas, dan typos

* * *

 _Chapter 8_

 _._

"Kau tahu, planet di bawah sana benar-benar keren." Ucap Jim Kirk antusias. "Aku kira planet itu membosankan, tapi ternyata kau akan disuguhi hamparan pantai dengan air sebening kaca ketika kau sudah melewati hutan. Penduduk di sana sangat ramah. Pemimpin Lofgna—daerah tempatku mendarat—mempersilahkan kami untuk mampir ke rumahnya. Bahkan ia membiarkan kami menikmati balkon yang berada di atas tebing dan itu mengarah langsung ke pantai. Sangat indah! Yah, mirip dengan planet Risa, hanya saja di sana lebih sepi."

"Apa besok kita ada kunjungan lagi ke sana?" Tanya Nyota Uhura.

"Kau ingin ke bawah sana, Uhura?"

"Bukan untukku sebenarnya. Dia," Mata cokelat wanita itu menunjuk Spock—yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa memandangi planet biru di bawah sana tanpa berkedip sepanjang pembicaraan mereka. "Kupikir baik untuk Spock menghirup udara segar di bawah sana. Dia butuh menjernihkan pikiran, Kapten."

"Uh-huh, bukan kapten, tapi Jim atau Kirk. Kita sedang diluar jam kerja." Sanggah Jim.

"Kurasa Spock butuh liburan dan udara segar, _Kirk_." Balas Nyota dengan penekanan yang dipaksakan di akhir kalimat. "Spock sudah hampir dua bulan tidak menghirup udara segar yang cukup—sejak pertama kali kita menjalankan misi ini. Hanya sesekali saja dia turun ke permukaan dan itu juga hanya sebentar. Dan aku mulai khawatir gravitasi buatan di Enterprise perlahan bisa mengacaukan sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya—karena sepertinya itu terjadi juga padaku. Aku mulai sulit tidur, kau tahu."

" _Well_ , kau benar dan itu ide bagus. Bagaimana menurutmu, Spock?" Jim menepuk pundak sahabat Vulcannya.

"'Bagaimana menurutmu' apa, Jim?" Spock menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kita akan liburan di Lofgna, mau tidak?" Tanya Jim bersemangat.

"Aku tidak keberatan."

Jim mengangguk-angguk, "Kru utama akan liburan di Lofgna sehari semalam. Setelah itu kita lanjutkan lagi perjalan kita."

 **.**

"Terasa sangat tenang, bukan?"

Suara lembut itu datang dari belakang Spock, membuat sang Vulcan menoleh. Disana berdiri Nyota Uhura dengan senyumnya. "Halo, Nyota." Sapa Spock.

"Apa kau menikmatinya?" Tanya letnan wanita itu.

"Aku menikmatinya." Sahut Spock, tersenyum simpul. Ia tidak menyadari seringai tipis yang Nyota lempar ketika ia—yang untuk kesekian kalinya—menampakkan sisi manusianya.

Nyota menghampiri Spock yang berdiri di sudut balkon. "Si kecil sedang apa?"

"Menendang, seperti biasa." Tatapannya berubah lembut begitu tangannya meraih perutnya. "Tampaknya bayinya suka suasana di sini." Lanjutnya lagi sebelum Nyota membuka mulut. "Kurasa dia suka temperaturnya... udaranya. Entah bagaimana meski ia sangat aktif, ketika sampai di sini, tendangannya menjadi lebih lembut."

Nyota merespon dengan senyum lebar, menyiratkan ketertarikan-tak-berujung khasnya akan Spock kecil di dalam rahim komandan itu.

"Oh ya, Spock." Spock menoleh pada Nyota dan menatap maniknya. "Sudah terpikir nama untuk bayimu?" Tanyanya. Ia penasaran juga nama apa yang akan diberikan Spock pada bayi mungilnya nanti, karena Spock cenderung tertutup soal bayinya, bahkan pada Nyota sekalipun. Nyota bertaruh ia tidak akan tahu selagi ia tidak bertanya pada Spock seputar bayinya. Ia ingin tahu apakah Spock akan menamakan bayinya berdasarkan nama Vulcan atau nama manusia.

Spock mengelus lembut abdomennya, "Belum." Sahutnya.

Spock dibuat terkejut ketika bayinya menendang perutnya keras—seakan kesal dengan ayahnya yang belum menyiapkan nama untuknya.

"Sudah minggu ke-23 dan kau belum memikirkannya sama sekali?"

"Aku sudah terpikir akan memberikan nama depanku sebagai nama belakangnya, seandainya jika ayahku dan Duta Besar Spock mengizinkanku memberinya nama Terran."

"Kau berniat memberikannya nama manusia?"

Spock mengangguk, "Jika mereka mengizinkan." Ia melanjutkan, "Kalaupun mereka memberiku izin, aku akan tetap memberi bayinya nama Vulcan untuk _database_ Dewan New Vulcan. Ketika di New Vulcan, ia akan dipanggil dengan nama Vulcannya."

Nyota mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi kau belum menetapkan namanya?"

"Belum," Vulcan itu menggeleng.

"Nama Vulcannya juga belum?"

"Belum."

"Omong-omong kau belum mengatakan padaku bayimu laki-laki atau perempuan."

"Aku sendiri belum tahu," Ucap Spock, menatap lurus ke laut lepas Lofgna yang jernih. Laut itu terlihat begitu indah ketika dilihat dari atas balkon. "Aku belum bertanya pada Dr. McCoy. Aku yakin dia sudah tahu jenis kelamin bayinya, tapi dia mungkin tidak memberitahuku karena aku tidak menanyakannya."

"Kau tidak penasaran dengan jenis kelamin bayimu? Aku sangat penasaran, kau tahu."

"Aku juga bertanya-tanya apakah bayinya laki-laki atau perempuan, Nyota."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menanyakannya pada Dr. McCoy?"

"Aku tidak tahu— Aku hanya tidak ingin menanyakannya. Aku tidak ingin tahu apa jenis kelaminnya, meski aku bertanya-tanya di benakku." Ucapan Spock yang berbelit itu membuat Nyota terkekeh.

"Kau lebih suka kalau bayimu laki-laki atau perempuan, Spock?"

"Selama bayinya lahir dengan selamat dan dalam keadaan sehat, baik laki-laki atau perempuan, aku tidak akan masalah." Spock mengambil napas dan menghelanya pelan. "Aku akan sangat bahagia dan merasa beruntung bisa melahirkannya."

"Jika kau ingin tahu jenis kelamin bayinya, tanyakan saja pada Dr. McCoy. Tapi kau tidak perlu memberitahukannya padaku." Lanjutnya beberapa saat kemudian.

Nyota tertawa, "Spock, bilang saja kalau kau ingin kejutan."

"Maksudmu, Nyota?"

"Layaknya kejutan; meski kau penasaran, kau tidak ingin tahu apakah bayimu laki-laki atau perempuan sampai dia lahir—dan di saat itulah kau akan tahu."

"Aku ingin tahu, tapi—"

"Iya, aku mengerti maksudmu." Letnan itu terkikik geli. Nyota tak menyangka komandan di hadapannya ini ternyata punya sisi semanis itu. Ia bahkan ingin kejutan di hari kelahiran bayinya.

"Kau tahu, Nyota?" Ucap Spock setelah kikikan Nyota mereda.

"Apa?"

"Belum lama ini aku pernah bermimpi—" Ia berhenti untuk melihat mata Nyota. " _Well_ , bayiku kembar tiga."

"APA?" Mata Nyota terbelalak tak percaya, bibirnya separuh menyeringai. "Woah, benarkah? Aku harap itu benar-benar terjadi! Itu akan sangat keren, Spock!"

Pekikan wanita itu, secara tak disangka, membuat Spock merinding di sekujur tulang belakangnya.

Spock sempat bengong melihat lawan bicaranya. "Nyota, reaksimu membuatku merinding." Ucap sang Vulcan sejujur-jujurnya.

Letnan itu tertawa. "Tapi Spock, membayangkan akan ada tiga Spock mini di Enterprise untuk empat tahun kedepan? Tidak ada hal yang aku sukai melebihi itu."

Spock tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Lorong Enterprise akan ramai dengan tawa menggemaskan dan langkah kecil mereka. Apalagi kalau satu atau dua dari mereka punya telinga runcing sepertimu, pasti mereka akan tambah menggemaskan! Ya Tuhan, kini aku benar-benar berharap kau sedang mengandung tiga bayi!"

Spock memerhatikan mata wanita di hadapannya dalam. Senyuman atas apa yang diucapkan Nyota begitu tulus—entah bagaimana Spock dapat merasakannya. Ketertarikan Nyota akan anak-anak terasa begitu jelas, jernih layaknya kaca.

Mereka kembali berbincang hingga dua jam lamanya. Nyota kemudian kembali ke kamarnya karena lelah dan ingin menikmati kamarnya yang hangat sambil melihat hamparan pantai. Sayangnya setengah jam kemudian langit mulai gelap dan hujan rintik mulai turun.

Spock masih berada di balkon kamarnya, menikmati aroma khas hujan. "Nak, ini yang namanya hujan." Vulcan itu bergumam pada bayinya, sambil tangannya menjulur menadah rintik hujan. "Iya, memang mirip _shower_ saat mandi, tapi air hujan datang dari titik air yang mengalami koalensi dan menjadi awan yang semakin kelabu. Hingga titik-titik itu tertarik gravitasi—" Spock berhenti, menyadari apa yang barusan diucapkannya. Ia menggeleng kepala dan nyaris terkekeh. _Spock, rasanya ini bukan saat yang tepat menceritakan proses hujan pada bayimu_ , katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia lalu berpikir, bisa saja pembicaraan semacam inilah yang membuat Nyota dan Jim meringis gemas kala ia bicara panjang lebar. Yah, ia bermaksud agar lawan bicaranya dapat mengerti secara keseluruhan apa yang dibicarakannya. Tapi nampaknya manusia cenderung lebih suka pembicaraan yang langsung ke intinya.

Spock melanjutkan, "Dulu saat Papa masih kecil, Papa suka sekali hujan. Papa tinggal di planet Vulcan yang kering—terlebih daerah yang kutinggali punya curah hujan yang terhitung cukup rendah. Sebelum I-Chaya mati, Papa berlarian bersamanya selagi hujan. Kini Vulcan sudah digantikan dengan New Vulcan. Vulcan hancur satu tahun sebelum ada kamu." Dia mengeringkan tangannya sebelum meletakkannya di perut. "Maafkan Papa belum menemukan nama yang akan diberikan untukmu. Papa berjanji akan mempersiapkan namamu dalam waktu dekat. Papa hanya belum tahu nama seperti apa yang akan diberikan untuk kamu."

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada saran apa yang akan kita tonton untuk kali ini?" Tanya Jim Kirk.

"Kapten, kurasa kau tidak perlu membawaku ke sini."

"Ayolah, Spock. Bayimu butuh hiburan."

"Tetapi, Kapten—"

Jim tak menghiraukan Spock, "Kesempatan yang lalu kita menonton pertandingan Brazil dengan Italia di final piala dunia— er, aku lupa itu yang tahun berapa."

"Kurasa tahun 1970, Kapten." Celetuk Sulu.

"Yep, terima kasih Mr. Sulu. Ada saran? Er... barang kali film _action_? Atau... superhero?"

"James Bond? Emm... Superman? Aquaman? Oh, Kapten, Avengers!" Pekik Chekov.

"Baiklah, Avengers."

Segera setelah Jim memutarkan film dan mematikan lampu, para kru merapat dengan pandangan mata yang tertuju pada layar lebar. Jim, Spock, Uhura, Chekov, Scotty, dan tiga orang kru lainnya duduk di tempat yang lebih tinggi.

"Yang hijau itu Hulk, nama aslinya Banner. Di sampingnya yang menggunakan baju besi, itu Iron Man, Tony Stark. Lalu yang mengendarai motor itu Captain America. Kalau tidak salah nama lengkapnya Steven Rogers, tapi dia dipanggil Steve." Sang Kapten menjelaskan pada Spock dan Uhura tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari layar di depannya. "Mr. Chekov, penjelasanku tidak salah, bukan?"

"Tentu, Kapten. Kau ahlinya." Tawa Chekov.

"Aku masih kalah denganmu, kau punya ratusan komik superhero di PADD-mu dan masih kau simpan. Sedangkan aku? Hanya hobi kecil di masa kecil." Ucapnya.

"Kalian berisik sekali," Canda Scotty yang membuat Jim dan Chekov tertawa kecil, sebelum akhirnya kembali mengalihkan mata mereka pada layar.

Sebagian kru meninggalkan Ruang Serbaguna ketika film yang diputar selesai, sedangkan sebagian yang lain memilih tetap di sana. Mereka terbagi lagi, ada yang bermain catur 3D, bermain kartu, sampai berbincang membentuk lingkaran. Ruang Serbaguna juga kerap kali digunakan sebagai ruang tidur oleh para kru yang bosan tidur di kabin mereka. Kapten Kirk yang mengusulkan itu. Barangkali para kru butuh suasana baru selain kabin mereka untuk tidur—yang isinya akan itu-itu saja termasuk teman satu kabin selama lima tahun. Maka dari itu Ruang Serbaguna yang luas dibagi menjadi dua. Tiga-per-lima bagian digunakan untuk ruang tidur, dan sisanya digunakan untuk kegiatan seperti sekarang ini.

Jim Kirk, Nyota Uhura, Spock, Hikaru Sulu, Pavel Chekov, serta Leonard McCoy yang membuat lingkaran tengah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal—minus Spock tentunya—setelah Sulu menceritakan suatu kejadian _bodoh_ ketika ia dan Chekov masih berada di akademi. Chekov sempat mengumpat kecil pada Sulu sebelum akhirnya ikut tertawa.

Ketika tawa mereka reda, giliran Nyota yang bercerita. "Saat di akademi, Spock adalah instrukturku. Kesan pertamaku padanya cukup buruk. Ada satu hari yang benar-benar memaksaku untuk mendatangi apartemennya untuk belajar pengucapan dalam bahasa Vulcan. Aku tak punya pilihan lain selain datang langsung ke apartemennya. Saat aku sudah sampai dan menekan bel, ternyata Spock sedang ada di Vulcan." Para kru sontak tertawa.

Jim yang berada di sebelah Spock tertawa sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung Spock. Tapi tawanya langsung berhenti ketika ia melihat darah hijau mengalir perlahan dari salah satu lubang hidung sahabatnya.

"Spock, kau mimisan!" Pekiknya. Kru lain seketika berhenti tertawa, melihat Spock untuk memastikan apa yang kapten mereka katakan benar. "Tutup hidungmu, Spock!"

Spock menyeka hidungnya. Benar saja, di jarinya menempel darah hijau segar. Segera ia menutup hidungnya seperti apa yang Jim katakan.

Tanpa bicara lagi Leonard menyambar kotak P3K terdekat. Ia meminta Spock untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya selagi Leonard memeriksanya.

"Apa bayimu menendang lebih dari biasanya? Seperti... tendangan panik?" Tanya Leonard.

"Tidak, tendangannya sedang pelan sekarang."

Sang dokter mengangguk. Ia meletakkan jari di pergelangan tangan Spock, memeriksa denyutnya, "Cobalah bernapas dengan tenang dan perlahan lewat mulut." Entah bagaimana ia melupakan trikorder yang selalu ada di kantung celananya dan melakukan pemeriksaan secara manual. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir Leonard melakukan ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian dia berkata, "Aku tidak melihat ada gangguan lain." Ia kemudian mengarahkan senter kecil pada mata Spock. "Meski kau epistaksis dan mata kirimu menghijau; kau baik-baik saja, Spock."

"Sungguh?" Tanya Nyota khawatir.

"Yap, mata hijaunya sama seperti mata merah pada manusia. Warna hijau itu ya... dari warna darahnya." Leonard menjelaskan. "Apa darahnya sudah berhenti, Spock?"

"Aku yakin demikian, Dokter."

"Kalau begitu kau boleh melepas jarimu." Leonard memasukkan kembali senter kecil ke dalam kotak P3K, menyerahkan selembar tisu basah pada Spock untuk membersihkan darah. "Kurasa sekarang sudah waktunya pemeriksaan rutinmu, Spock. Sebaiknya kau kuperiksa lebih lanjut di _sickbay_."

"Baiklah, Dokter." Sahut Spock.

"Aku ikut." Ucap Nyota.

"Aku juga." Ikut Jim.

 **.**

 **.**

Nyota Uhura, Letnan wanita yang begitu pemberani. Sangat menawan namun juga mematikan, dengan lidah _xenolinguistic_ -nya yang lihai berbahasa.

Ya, Jim Kirk memandangnya demikian. Tidak, bukan sebagai pria, melainkan sebagai rekan dan pemimpin. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika ia memandang Nyota Uhura dari sudut pandang seorang pria. Bisa-bisa tatapan membunuh Spock akan ia pandang sepanjang hidupnya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan digentayangi sikap protektif Vulcan—atau setengah Vulcan—yang mengawasinya 24 jam sehari demi menjauhkannya dari apa yang mereka miliki. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Jim bergidik ngeri. Rasanya sudah lebih dari cukup ia punya sahabat seorang Vulcan yang menyebalkan, tidak perlu ditambah lagi dengan tatapan mematikan milik ras satu itu.

Berdiri memandang langit-langit _observation dome_ , di sanalah Uhura berada. Melihat ke luar angkasa dengan bintang di sana-sini. Hari ini mereka berhenti sejenak dari warp, memarkirkan kapal pada _space station_ kecil yang menawarkan fasilitas menggiurkan. Entah bagaimana bisa-bisanya Starfleet menempatkan _space station_ kecil berkualitas tinggi di nebula yang jaraknya berhari-hari—dengan warp—dari planet federasi terdekat.

Jim kemudian mendatangi Nyota dan berbincang dengannya. Cukup lama mereka berbincang sampai beberapa kali beralih topik.

"Uhura, apa kau sudah melihat wajah ibu dari bayinya Spock?" Tanya Jim.

"Eve Kuvak? Sudah." Jawab Nyota. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga sudah." Sahut sang kapten, "Dia manis,"

Nyota menyipitkan matanya pada Jim.

"Kenapa?"

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Nyota sarkastis. "Dia setahun lebih tua darimu, Kirk. Aku ragu dia akan tertarik denganmu. Dan dia tampak seperti perempuan baik-baik, jadi... kau harus mundur sebelum dia terpaksa menembakkan _phasers-_ nya padamu." Katanya geli.

"Siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan Kapten yang setahun lebih muda?" Ucap Jim yang membuat Nyota memutar bola mata tanpa berpikir dua kali. Ada-ada saja kapten mereka yang satu ini.

"Kau tidak serius, kan?"

"Aku tidak serius," Jim terkekeh kecil. Jeda beberapa saat sebelum Jim melanjutkan, "Duta Besar Spock menghubungiku kemarin."

"Oh ya?"

Jim mengangguk. "Dia menanyakan seberapa jauh yang sudah kita jelajah, apakah kita mendapat kesulitan. Lalu seberapa banyak ras yang sudah kita kunjungi, apakah mereka semua ramah. Dan dia bertanya sudahkah aku melakukan hal ceroboh." Jim tersenyum kecil. "Dia menanyakan kabar kita—kru Enterprise. Dia juga membicarakan Spock."

"Spock?" Tanya Nyota yang dibalas anggukan Jim. "Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Begitulah," Dia menarik napas. "Dia meminta tolong agar kita menjaga Spock, agar kita selalu ada di sampingnya, apapun yang terjadi. Duta Besar Spock mengatakan ini adalah hal yang sulit bahkan untuk Spock sekalipun. Ya, aku sangat mengerti. Meski Spock sama sekali tidak menunjukkannya—sekecil apapun. Ini hal yang berat untuknya. Dia hamil, tak tahu banyak apa yang harus ia lakukan setelahnya. Spock punya kau dan aku. Tapi Duta Besar Spock mengatakan ada saatnya dia akan merasa sendirian, sangat sendirian. Dia meminta kita agar memahami Spock, memahami apa yang Spock butuhkan sekalipun ia tidak memintanya."

Nyota tidak menjawab—tak tahu harus merespon apa, ia hanya memandangi sang kapten sambil mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Kita sahabatnya, Uhura— _well_ , kau pacarnya." Jim terkekeh.

"Aku hanya berharap dia bisa lebih terbuka." Kata Nyota. "Dia terlalu diam. Seperti yang dikatakan Duta Besar Spock, dia tidak meminta ketika dia membutuhkan sesuatu. Aku yakin Spock pernah ngidam," Nyota tertawa kecil diikuti Jim, "Dan aku yakin Spock berusaha untuk memenuhi ngidamnya dengan usahanya sendiri. Aku pernah dengar dari orang-orang, ngidam itu rasanya seperti kulit yang gatal dan mereka akan meminta seseorang untuk memenuhinya apapun yang terjadi. Sementara Spock memenuhinya tanpa meminta bantuan siapapun."

Kemudian mereka memandang lurus keluar _observation dome_. Nampak nebula kebiruan di sana, yang mengingatkan mereka pada seragam Starfleet biru kebesaran yang selalu Spock pakai beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Katanya ia tidak nyaman kalau memakai baju yang terlalu ketat di area abdomennya yang berkembang makin besar, agak sesak rasanya. Kadang ia pun mengenakan kemeja saat bertugas di anjungan. Wajar saja, kehamilan Spock minggu ini sudah memasuki bulan ketujuh lebih seminggu.

Sekarang ini Spock sedikitnya mimisan sekali dalam seminggu—sejak pertama kali mimisan di minggu ke-27 usai menonton film di Ruang Serbaguna. Nyota dan Jim tentunya selalu siap siaga. Mengawasi Spock bak elang tiap beberapa menit sekali, memastikan sang Vulcan baik-baik saja tanpa darah mengalir dari hidungnya. Mereka sudah diingatkan oleh Dr. McCoy bahwa Spock akan sering muncul gejala-gejala semacam itu seiring makin dekat dengan waktu persalinan.

 **TBC**...

* * *

 **A/N** : *bangkit dr alam kubur* Yak, Saya balik update setelah nyaris setahun hiatus! Hohohoho *dilemparin enterprise* Maaf dan maaf saya hiatus ga pake bilang-bilang lagi orz. Adakah yg nungguin ff ini? \gakada\okesip\ orz

Dan yak, saya mutusin buat nge ganti (nama) OC saya. Buat yg bingung \ga ada yg bingung\, **Steve** **Kuvak** yg cowo saya ganti jadi cewe yg namanya **Eve** **Kuvak**. Terus **Mr. Karim** saya ganti namanya jadi **Oriont Mahigan**. Anaknya pun namanya saya ganti jadi Corvi. Hohoho *dibakar*  
Saya juga ngedit bbrp part. Tp cerita keseluruhan gak berubah kok, masih sama.

Trims buat **Kee89** yg sudah fav & follow!

Balasan buat **Amtrs7227** : wih makasiiihhh, terharu saya bacanya :'D *dijitak*

Balasan buat **zenTH90** : Ciee ketipu mimpinya chekov XD ini udh lanjut! Maaf apdetnya lama hehe..

 **Review please :)**


	9. Little Spockie

Disclaimer: Star Trek bukan milik saya. Tapi ff ini milik saya dan asli pemikiran saya.

WARNING: Non-slash mpreg, abal, gak mutu, typos, dan kemungkinan OOC.

 **A/N** : Buat nebus 'dosa' hiatus saya yang blm sempat kebayar di chapter kemarin, saya persembahkan/bahasamu nak/ chapter ini yang sedikit lebih panjang dari chapter2 sebelumnya.  
Selamat membaca ^^

* * *

 _Chapter 9_

 _._

Kapten Jim Kirk, Komandan Spock, serta Letnan Nyota Uhura tengah mengantri di _messhall_ untuk mengambil makan malam mereka. Tadinya Jim dan Nyota sudah mengomel, memaksa Spock agar duduk diam saja di mejanya dan membiarkan mereka yang membawakannya makanan. Tapi Spock bergeming dari antriannya, membuat Jim kesal dan menatapnya datar. Sebagian besar kru yang ikut mengantri juga memintanya untuk duduk saja, tapi mereka menyerah ketika Spock bersikeras menolak mereka dengan gaya bicara ala Vulcannya. Spock juga menolak tawaran agar ia langsung maju tanpa perlu mengantri—lagi-lagi dengan gaya Vulcannya. Sikapnya yang seperti itu membuat Nyota mendelik diam-diam saat Spock tak sengaja menatapnya.

Jim hanya bisa geleng kepala melihat kelakuan sang Vulcan pada krunya. _Kenapa Tuan Telinga Lancip ini keras kepala sekali_ , gerundelnya.

Spock tengah meminum susunya ketika Leonard McCoy menghampiri mejanya, mengomentari betapa lahap ia makan. Jim dan Nyota mengiyakan, kemudian mereka bertiga mulai berbicara bagaimana lahap dan bersemangat Spock saat ia makan akhir-akhir ini. Mereka terkikik geli, seakan lupa ada Spock di sana. Spock tentunya hanya bisa diam mendengar tiga manusia di depannya. Ketimbang meladeni ia lebih memilih mengusap perutnya, menyapa bayi mungilnya yang tengah sibuk memutar tubuh.

Nyota bercerita kalau beberapa minggu sebelumnya ia membawakan makan malam untuk Spock ke kabinnya. Atas permintaan si empunya kabin dia menunggui sang komandan menghabiskan makanannya. Berbincang dari topik satu ke topik yang lain. Dari rumput laut goreng yang baru dikirim lagi oleh ayah Nyota, sampai berdebat dimana kiranya _cryo tube_ Khan dan para krunya ditempatkan. Perdebatan mereka diakhiri tanpa repot-repot memikirkan apakah yang mereka perdebatkan benar atau tidak. Bahkan Spock tidak mempermasalahkan logikanya, malah ia sangat menikmati _pertengkaran_ sengit yang terasa santai itu, membiarkan pembicaraan mereka mengalir apa adanya.

Mereka bertiga kembali mengobrol. Sesekali salah satu dari mereka melirik Spock, memastikan tidak ada darah mengalir dari hidung Vulcan setengah manusia yang tengah mengandung itu. Obrolan mereka otomatis berakhir ketika Spock tanpa sadar menguap lebar. Jim sempat terkikik melihat wajah Spock yang berusaha menahan malu ketika dia sadar tengah diperhatikan.

" _Easy_ , _man_. Tidak setiap hari juga kau menguap seperti ini, kan? Santai saja." Canda Jim geli, berusaha agar tidak terdengar mengolok—lagi pula Jim memang tidak bermaksud begitu. Tapi jika dia sedang apes, bisa-bisa emosi Spock yang naik-turun kumat begitu saja dan sang Vulcan akan merasa tersinggung, mengganggap Jim sudah mengoloknya. Dan Jim hapal betul, Spock yang sedang _mood swing_ akan sulit melupakan kejadian apapun yang menyinggung hatinya. Tak ia sangka punya teman yang sedang hamil bisa begitu merepotkan.

Leonard McCoy sudah berpisah dengan mereka dalam perjalanan menuju kabin masing-masing. Dokter itu mengatakan ia harus mengecek beberapa hal di _sickbay_ sebelum bisa membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal—agaknya itulah yang Leonard lakukan tiap mau mengakhiri _shift_ -nya. Pria berambut cokelat itu juga mengingatkan Spock agar komandan itu datang ke _sickbay_ esok harinya untuk pemeriksaan rutin. Jim dan Nyota otomatis membuat catatan batin untuk mengingatkan Spock kalau saja besok dia lupa dengan jadwalnya—meski mereka tahu bahwa Spock nyaris tak pernah lupa maupun absen dari pemeriksaan rutinnya.

Jadwal pemeriksaan rutin Spock mulai diperbanyak karena ia sudah memasuki trimester ketiga, tepatnya di minggu ke-31. Semakin dekat dengan hari persalinan, makin banyak juga yang harus dipersiapkan. Beberapa waktu lalu Leonard mengatakan pada Vulcan berwajah datar itu kalau ia akan mengajarinya beberapa cara dasar untuk mengurus bayi. Spock sempat bengong sebelum—mau tidak mau—mengiyakan sang Dokter.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam setelah Spock menyudahi _shift_ -nya dan pergi ke _sickbay_ untuk pemeriksaan rutin. Jim dan Nyota, yang menemani Spock ke _sickbay_ , mengekori sang Vulcan hingga ia kembali ke kabinnya—entah bagaimana kali ini Leonard juga berakhir ikut mengekorinya. Mereka baru beberapa detik memasuki _turbolift_ ketika komunikator milik Spock berbunyi.

"Scott pada Komandan Spock,"

"Spock di sini," Sahut Spock.

"Komandan, ada kiriman untukmu. Jika kau tidak keberatan datang, aku menunggumu di transporter. Kuharap ini tidak terlalu larut untukmu." Scotty melanjutkan. Agak ragu ia menyampaikan, khawatir pria berambut hitam itu tengah beristirahat di kabinnya.

"Tidak masalah, Mr. Scott. Aku akan segera ke sana. Spock _out_ ," Spock meletakkan kembali komunikator di dalam sakunya.

"Ada kiriman apa, Spock?" Tanya Jim.

"Kita akan cari tahu, Jim."

Setibanya Spock di transporter, Scotty bergegas mendekatinya. "Benar aku tidak mengganggumu, Mr. Spock? Kau tidak sedang tidur di kabinmu saat aku menghubungimu, bukan?" Tanyanya cemas.

"Tidak, Mr. Scott. Aku baru saja kembali dari _sickbay_ saat kau menghubungiku." Ucap Spock. Wajah tenangnya meyakinkan Scotty agar dia tidak perlu terlalu memikirkannya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," Scotty tersenyum lebar. "Ah ya, Mr. Spock. Soal kiriman," Scotty melangkah ke ruang transporter. "Kertas ini ada di atas kirimannya." Spock menerima secarik kertas yang diberikan Scotty padanya. Secara singkat kertas itu bertuliskan,

 _'Komandan Spock, maafkan aku baru sempat mengirim barang yang kau butuhkan. Sebetulnya aku tidak terlalu sibuk, hanya saja aku agak bingung memilihkan mana yang kiranya pas untuk kukirimkan padamu. Aku sudah menyiapkan persediaan yang cukup. Semua yang akan dibutuhkan untuk bayimu sudah siap seluruhnya. Aku harap kau suka dengan yang kupilihkan. Omong-omong, Corvi juga ikut memilihkan beberapa setel baju bayinya. Duta Besar Spock juga membantuku, sekali lagi biarkan aku mengucapkan terima kasih untuknya jika kau menghubunginya. Jika kau butuh bantuan lagi, jangan ragu untuk menghubungiku, Komandan. Aku harap persalinanmu nanti berjalan lancar.  
Oriont Mahigan.'_

 _Ternyata kiriman Oriont_ , pikir Spock. Ia memandangi beberapa tumpuk persediaan bayi di ruang transporter yang kini telah siap dipindah. Jujur saja, Spock hampir lupa telah meminta bantuan ini pada Oriont.

"Perlengkapan bayi, huh?" Kata Nyota.

Spock mengangguk. "Benar, Nyota."

"Aku akan membawakannya bersama Bones. Kau dan Spock tunggulah di kabin." Ucap Jim pada Nyota. "Spock, barang-barang ini akan ditaruh di kabinmu, kan?" Jim memastikan. Spock mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sebelum ia sempat bicara, Jim melanjutkan, "Pergilah bersama Uhura. Kalau perlu kau tidur saja, kau pasti sangat lelah. Serahkan ini padaku dan Bones."

Spock terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pada Jim dan Leonard. Bersama Nyota ia meninggalkan ruang transporter. Sang komandan enggan membantah kaptennya, jujur ia tidak bisa mengelak kalau ia sangat kelelahan—sekalipun ia tidak ingin merepotkan Jim maupun Leonard.

Sementara itu Leonard hanya pasrah membantu Jim membawakan perlengkapannya. Tak biasanya ia tidak protes pada Jim yang seenak jidat menyeretnya tanpa persetujuan. Hitung-hitung membantu Spock yang faktanya—meski agak sulit mengakuinya—ada di peringkat teratas prioritas bahkan pada angkutan umum sekalipun. Diiringi desahan napas tanpa komentar, bersama Jim ia melangkahkan kakinya sembari mendorong pendorong yang berisikan barang-barang milik Spock—bayinya Spock. Seketika ia berpikir, kenapa juga barang-barang ini tidak dipindahkan langsung ke kabin Spock menggunakan transporter? Tapi nampaknya Leonard Horatio McCoy sedang malas memperdebatkan apapun pada Jim—atau pada siapapun yang ada di depan wajahnya.

 **.**

Jim Kirk merenggangkan tubuhnya usai merapikan alat yang diperlukan untuk merakit boks bayi. Matanya menyapu sekeliling kabin dan berhenti pada ranjang yang berada di belakangnya. Tanpa sadar dia memandangi Spock yang sudah tertidur lelap di ranjang, bergelung di balik selimut dengan tangan menelengkup perutnya. Dari ratusan wajah Vulcan yang pernah ia lihat, wajah tertidur sahabatnya itu adalah satu-satunya yang tidak terlihat menyebalkan. Alih-alih menyebalkan, wajah tertidurnya terlihat tenang dan damai tanpa ada sedikitpun bayang-bayang logika ala Vulcan. _Yah, tunggu saja sampai dia bangun, Jim. Nanti wajahnya akan kembali terlihat menyebalkan seperti Vulcan pada biasanya,_ sambil terkekeh Jim menggeleng kepalanya pelan.

"Kembalilah ke kabinmu, Kirk. Kau pasti lelah setelah memasang boks bayinya." Ucap Nyota yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Jim mengangguk singkat. "Bagaimana denganmu, Uhura?"

"Spock memintaku menemaninya. Sekarang pergilah agar aku bisa leluasa memasang alas untuk tidur."

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur saja di sebelahnya?"

Nyota terkikik, "Aku tidak ingin menendang perutnya, bisa repot nanti."

Jim melongo mendengarnya. "Kau tidak serius soal itu, kan?"

" _Well_ , tidak juga. Tapi buat apa aku bohong?" Nyota tertawa ketika Jim menatapnya dengan tatapan 'yang benar saja?'. "Sungguh Kirk, kembali dan tidurlah di kabinmu."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Dengan senyuman Jim mengucapkan selamat malam dan meninggalkan kabin.

 **.**

Spock membuka mata dan tanpa sadar mengacak-acak rambutnya. Rasa kantuk yang masih menguasai membuatnya kembali menutup mata, pelan sekali. Hingga sesuatu membuatnya terlonjak kecil dan kesadaran mulai menyeruak memasuki raganya.

Spock masih berbaring di ranjangnya. Dia baru sadar kalau ia selalu kembali ke kabinnya dalam keadaan kelelahan—ada kalanya ia sangat kelelahan sehingga tubuhnya langsung ambruk begitu saja di ranjang. Spock perlu mengingatkan dirinya agar berhati-hati ketika menghempaskan tubuhnya kuat-kuat ke ranjang, khawatir tanpa sadar dia menghempaskan tubuh bagian depannya terlebih dahulu. Entah apa yang harus dia laporkan pada Dewan New Vulcan kalau sesuatu yang tidak-tidak terjadi pada anaknya hanya karena ia kelewat ceroboh. Spock takkan pernah memaafkan dirinya jika itu sampai terjadi.

 _Bahkan menghempaskan tubuhmu terlalu sering adalah tindakan ceroboh, Spock. Kau bisa membahayakan anakmu,_ pria itu menghela napas. Tangannya perlahan mengelus perutnya. _Maafkan ayahmu yang ceroboh ini, Little One. Tendang saja organ dalamku kuat-kuat kalau aku melakukan hal ceroboh lagi._ Sebenarnya Spock paling jengkel kalau anaknya menendang-nendang ke arah dalam, rasanya seperti dicapit kepiting yang ada di dalam perutnya. Kemudian Vulcan berambut hitam itu merentangkan tangannya seraya menatap langit-langit. Ia bergeming selama beberapa menit.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya, Spock." Suara itu sontak mengalihkan pandangan si pemilik nama.

Spock yang masih berada pada posisinya tidak menjawab, ia hanya diam hingga pemilik suara itu muncul dari balik tembok. Seperti yang diduganya, itu Nyota.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Ia melangkah beberapa kaki mendekati Spock. "Apa kau mimpi buruk?" Spock menggeleng pelan, kemudian mengubah posisi menjadi duduk. "Aku akan membawakan sarapanmu kemari." Nyota menghilang dari pandangan Spock—melangkah ke ruang depan—dan kembali dengan nampan di tangannya. Dia menyodorkan nampan itu pada Spock dan berkata, "Pegang ini, akan kuambilkan meja kecilmu." Kemudian meletakkan meja kecil di ranjang sehingga Spock bisa makan di situ.

"Makanlah,"

Spock memandang makanannya yang sudah dipindahkan ke meja kecil oleh Nyota. Dia terdiam sesaat hingga beralih menatap Letnan wanita di hadapannya, mengedipkan kedua matanya sekali. "Bagaimana denganmu?" Suaranya entah mengapa terdengar serak.

Nyota mengangguk, "Aku akan mengambilnya di ruang depan." Dia mengambil sandwichnya dan duduk di ranjang, di depan meja kecil Spock.

"Supnya sengaja kubawakan yang tidak pedas," Katanya ketika Spock telah menghabiskan apelnya.

Spock mengangguk dan menyesap sup _plomeek_ -nya. Rasanya sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ia memakan masakan khas Vulcan itu. Ia tidak memakannya lantaran pada akhir trimester pertama sampai pertengahan trimester kedua, ia tidak tahan dengan aroma sup itu. Aroma sup itu entah bagaimana membuatnya mual—meskipun sup _plomeek_ bukan satu-satunya makanan yang tidak dapat ditolerir hidung Spock kala itu. Syukurlah sekarang ia bisa memakannya. Kalau tidak, ia akan merasa bersalah pada Nyota yang sudah membawakan sup itu untuk sarapannya.

Dulu saat ia kecil, ibunya sering kali memasakkan sup _plomeek_ untuk sarapan sebelum pergi ke sekolah. Spock tidak akan beranjak dari mejanya kalau sup _plomeek_ -nya belum habis, sekalipun ayahnya mengatakan ia akan terlambat ke sekolah. Sup _plomeek_ adalah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang mengingatkan Spock akan mendiang ibunya—beserta planet Vulcan barangkali.

Dia baru sadar ada boks bayi di sudut kamarnya, ia menelan supnya sebelum bertanya, "Apa Jim dan Dr. McCoy yang merakitkan boks bayinya?"

"Aye. Dr. McCoy dipanggil ke _sickbay_ saat boksnya hampir selesai. Untungnya Kirk bisa menangani sisanya. Aku sudah mengecek boksnya sebelum aku tidur, bagusnya Kirk dan McCoy merakitnya persis seperti dalam petunjuk. Perlengkapan yang lain juga sudah kurapikan selagi mereka merakit boks."

Spock tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih, Nyota. Atas bantuanmu dan juga sup _plomeek_ -nya." _Atas segalanya._

Sambil menggigit sandwichnya Nyota membalas dengan anggukan mantap, tersenyum manis. "Tadi malam kau sempat mimisan. Hanya di satu lubang dan tidak berdarah terlalu banyak. Tenang, aku tidak kerepotan." Nyota tertawa kecil. "McCoy masih ada di sini dan ia bilang kau tidak apa-apa. Yah, aku percaya padanya karena mimisan itu bahkan tidak mengganggu tidurmu. Kau pasti sangat lelah, Spock."

Spock memandang ke bawah di mana tangannya memegang gelas susunya. "Aku harap aku tahu kenapa aku sangat lelah, Nyota. Aku hanya bekerja di anjungan seperti biasa, bahkan Jim mengurangi jam kerjaku. Tapi itu saja membuatku kelelahan di malam hari." Ucapnya.

"Spock, tidak apa-apa. Itu wajar. Tubuhmu memang terasa berbeda saat hamil. Toh, rasa lelah bisa membawamu tidur lebih cepat, bukan?"

"Untungnya begitu,"

"Dan tidur lebih cepat berarti tidak merasakan kram dan pegal-pegal lebih lama." Seringai Nyota.

"Nyota, aku sempat terbangun tengah malam. Aku melihatmu tidur di lantai. Kenapa kau tidak tidur di sampingku saja?" Tanya Spock beberapa saat kemudian.

Nyota mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak mau menendang perutmu,"

"Tapi se—"

"Kau ingat aku pernah cerita kalau aku kadang kali menjatuhkan barang dari tempat tidurku, kan? Itu karena aku menendang apapun yang terjangkau kakiku saat tidur." Dia mendengus, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkan kebiasaan itu. Dan aku tidak mau bayimu jadi sasaran empuk tendanganku."

Dia bergumam, "Aku bisa dibombardir oleh para kru yang sudah tidak sabar ingin menggendong bayimu. Karena aku termasuk ke dalamnya, aku juga akan membombardir diriku sendiri." Nyota membayangkan suasana saat para kru itu tahu kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada si bayi karena dirinya. Belum lagi ia harus berurusan dengan wajah jutek Leonard McCoy yang menuntut penjelasan—dokter itu bahkan tidak sadar dirinya bertingkah layaknya induk ayam pada pasien Vulcannya yang tengah hamil.

Spock hanya diam melihat Nyota yang kembali menggumamkan sesuatu pada dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

Sambil berdiri di depan kaca, Spock memasang kembali nasal kanulnya seusai memakai seragam Starfleetnya. Ia melangkah keluar kabin menuju anjungan, menarik tabung oksigen kecilnya dengan kalem. Balas menyapa pada kru yang berpapasan dengannya. Ia duduk di kursinya setelah mengucapkan selamat siang pada kru di anjungan yang membalasnya dengan riang. Kapten Kirk sedang tidak ada di anjungan ketika ia datang. Bersama Sulu dan tiga kru lain ia mendarat di permukaan planet kelabu yang ditinggali ras dengan sebutan Pherolian. Chekov—yang duduk di bangku kapten sebagai kapten pengganti—menyimak dengan serius perkembangan yang dipaparkan Kirk maupun Sulu tentang planet serta kehidupan masyarakat yang mereka temui. Sembari ikut menyimak, Spock memindai populasi Pherolian.

Ketika itulah ia merasakan sakit pada abdomennya. Nyota sontak menengokkan kepalanya ketika mendengar Spock memekik kecil. Dengan mata terpejam menahan sakit, Vulcan itu memegang perutnya yang terasa tegang. Nyota mematung hingga akhirnya Spock membuka mata dan mengangkat tangan dari perutnya. Spock perlahan mendongak dan tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Nyota tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan rasa cemasnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Spock mengangguk kecil, mengisyaratkan agar Nyota tenang.

"Apa makin sering terjadi?" Spock mengangguk lagi. "Kalau begitu bisa saja dia minta lahir dalam waktu dekat, Spock."

Nyota menelusuri wajah Spock yang telihat pucat seperti minggu-minggu belakangan ini. Dibalik bajunya yang kebesaran dan perut buncitnya, Nyota tahu kalau torso komandan itu kian hari kian kurus. Dia berani bertaruh setidaknya ada satu kru yang menyadari betapa kurus pergelangan tangannya, hanya dengan membandingkannya dengan diameter lengan panjang bajunya yang terlihat kontras. Terlepas dari ukuran baju itu sendiri.

"Tapi Dr. McCoy bilang jadwalnya ada di minggu ke-36." Kata Spock, "Masih ada tiga minggu lebih lima hari dari sekarang."

"Itu hanya perkiraan, Spock. Kalau bayimu mau lahir sekarang, maka kau akan melahirkan detik ini juga." Bulu kuduk Spock berdiri mendengar kalimat terakhir Nyota. Karena ia tak kunjung menyahut, mereka sama-sama diam sambil saling tatap. Hingga keduanya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan apa yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya.

"Mr. Chekov, apa Mr. Spock sudah ada di anjungan?" Tanya Kapten Kirk melalui komunikatornya.

"Sudah, Kapten." Balas Chekov.

"Spock, _you have the conn_." Ucap Kirk. "Kau bisa kembali ke kursimu, Mr. Chekov."

"Aye, Kapten." Chekov beranjak dari kursi kapten, berbalik dan tersenyum pada Spock. Spock membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil dan menggantikan posisi Chekov.

"Hey Spock, kau sudah duduk di bangkuku?" Suara Jim yang tiba-tiba membuat Spock nyaris terlonjak.

"Sudah, Kapten." Sahut Spock kalem.

"Kami akan terus berada di sini hingga beberapa jam kedepan. Nampaknya kami betah," Jim terkekeh disertai suara persetujuan Sulu yang berada di belakangnya. "Di sini sangat sejuk, walau daerah ini terhitung dataran rendah."

Sulu melanjutkan, "Aku dan Letnan Leif menemukan hewan lokal beberapa saat yang lalu. Kami dapat gambarnya," Kemudian, di layar, muncul gambar sebuah koloni kecil hewan lokal yang dimaksud Sulu. "Mereka terlihat seperti perpaduan kijang dan harimau, tubuh mereka sebesar kuda." Hewan itu memiliki loreng dan cakar layaknya harimau, tapi moncongnya persis seperti kijang. Postur hewan itu tegap dan gagah dengan tiga pasang kaki. Cakarnya mencuat dari masing-masing jari yang berjumlah empat dan memiliki selaput tipis.

"Tadinya aku dan Sulu ingin menaikinya. Tapi sepertinya kau—selaku kapten pengganti—tidak akan mengizinkan, Spock." Celetuk Jim jahil. Sebagian kru tertawa kecil mendengar gurauan kapten mereka yang satu itu.

"Aku tidak melihat alasan yang mengharuskan kalian menaiki hewan lokal itu, Kapten." Kata Spock datar.

Spock baru membuka mulut ketika Jim berkata, "Aku tahu, Spock. Aku tidak akan menaiki hewan itu." Dia bergumam, "Akupun tidak tahu apakah hewan itu akan membiarkan kami hidup jika kami mendekatinya."

 **.**

 **.**

Vulcan setengah manusia itu memandangi garis cahaya yang berada di luar kaca. Memandangnya begitu serius hingga tidak mendengar suara di sekitarnya. Tiga hari berlalu sejak mereka menemukan planet yang dihuni Pherolian. Leonard mengatakan pada Jim kalau jam kerja Spock harus dikurangi lagi—menjadi hanya 5 jam sehari, kurang dari separuh jam kerjanya sebelum kehamilannya sudah mencapai pertengahan. Spock, suka atau tidak, harus menurut pada sang dokter. Ia harus rela jam kerjanya berangsur-angsur semakin berkurang. Jika Spock ingin jujur, ia sangat menikmati bekerja sebagai perwira sains di anjungan, bahkan lebih dari instruktur kadet di akademi Starfleet. Ia akan bertemu banyak wajah dan kepribadian sebagai instruktur kadet, tapi ia akan dibuat pusing oleh kadet yang tidak bisa diatur—terlebih Spock tidak bisa marah pada mereka.

Ia penasaran apakah Jim termasuk yang tidak bisa diatur saat masih seorang kadet. Sepertinya ya, mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jim disebabkan kecurangannya dalam Kobayashi Maru. Belum lagi Jim yang mengudara tanpa izin di dalam Enterprise dan masuk begitu saja ke anjungan. Dan ya, jangan lupa ia juga mendepak Spock dari kursi kaptennya. Dulu, sempat terbesit dalam pikirannya kesalahan besar apa yang dilakukannya sehingga bisa bertemu seorang Jim Kirk.

Tidak melakukan apapun diluar jam tidurnya membuatnya bosan. Apa lagi jika ia tidak bisa mengisinya bersama teman-temannya lantaran mereka masih harus memenuhi _shift_ mereka. Biasanya pada jam itu Spock menghabiskan waktunya di kabin sambil membaca, membaca apapun yang dapat dicerna pemikiran Vulcannya.

Panggilan Nyota menarik kembali Spock pada suasana di sekitarnya. Ia berbalik menghadap Nyota. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Serius sekali," Ucap wanita berkulit gelap itu.

Spock menyahut, "Bukan apa-apa."

"Atau, apa kau sedang memikirkan nama untuk bayimu?" Ucapan Nyota membuat Spock mematung.

"Aku memikirkan itu beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi hingga saat ini belum ada nama yang cocok." Spock mengangkat bahunya sambil menggeleng.

Spock menambahkan, "Mungkin nama yang berwalan S."

"Vulcan atau manusia?"

"Keduanya, barang kali."

Nyota memikirkan nama yang berawalan S seperti yang dikatakan Spock. "Sronn, Skonn, Sopek, Soran, Suvok, Surak, Skaht, S'Lar, Soven. Untuk Vulcan. Mungkin ada yang kau suka?" Dia menatap Spock.

"Soven," _Dengan mengucapkan 'e' seperti mengucapkan 'sebelas', terdengar kalem,_ pikir Spock.

"Mungkin Sovena jika dia perempuan, eh, Spock?" Nyota tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak tahu," Spock menggeleng tidak yakin, tersenyum singkat dengan candaan Nyota. Mereka terdiam sesaat.

"Spock, lepaskan nasal kanulmu." Suara Nyota terdengar tegang. Ia pergi dan kembali dengan membawa beberapa lembar tisu. "Lepaskan nasal kanulnya, Spock." Desaknya. Spock melepaskan nasal kanulnya dengan hati-hati.

Ia mengerti alasan Nyota menyuruhnya membuka nasal kanul ketika dia melihat bercak darah hijau menempel disana. Ia mimisan lagi. Spock buru-buru menutup hidungnya. Ia membiarkan Nyota membersihkan darah dari nasal kanul dan area sekitar lubang hidungnya. Untung saja darahnya belum terlalu menempel, jadi Nyota dengan mudah membersihkannya. Nyota terdiam selagi Spock berusaha bernapas lewat mulutnya. Ia memandangi wajah pucatnya, dan membantunya memasangkan kembali selangnya ketika pendarahannya berhenti. Spock bisa kekurangan oksigen kalau tidak mengenakan nasal kanulnya. Jika sudah begitu, sang komandan bisa sesak napas dan pandangannya akan mengabur.

Nyota ingat saat kejadian itu terjadi pada Spock, tepatnya minggu lalu. Dia, Kirk, Chekov, dan Spock sedang ada di dalam _turbolift_ untuk kembali ke anjungan. Nyota menyadari wajah tegang Spock, tangannya mencengkram kuat dinding _turbolift_. Nyota memanggil-manggil namanya, tapi Spock tidak membalas meski tatapan mereka saling bertemu. Lama-kelamaan napas Spock makin terengah, nampak susah payah mengontrolnya. Tangannya sudah berpindah ke perutnya, tatapan matanya menyiratkan kecemasan akan bayinya. Di lain sisi Jim Kirk menghubungi _sickbay_ agar mereka bersiap dengan kedatangan Spock. Nyota dapat mendengar suara Dr. McCoy yang meminta mereka agar membantu Spock untuk tenang.

Awalnya Spock panik lantaran bayinya mendadak menendang keras tanpa henti. Namun saat ia memengang perutnya, ia tidak merasakannya menegang. Spock sepenuhnya sadar kalau apa yang dirasakannya bukanlah kontraksi persalinan. Melainkan dadanya yang semakin terasa sesak, dan ia kesulitan bernapas. Pandangannya mengabur dan berputar-putar. Ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan keadaan di sekitarnya.

Mereka sampai di _sickbay_ , merebahkan Spock yang napasnya semakin pendek. Leonard McCoy cepat-cepat memindai tubuh pasiennya. Ia mengatakan kalau Spock kekurangan oksigen. Sambil berkata begitu ia memakaikan Spock masker oksigen dan napas Spock, setelah beberapa menit, kembali normal—begitu juga dengan penglihatannya. Nyota menghela napas lega, awalnya ia mengira Spock akan melahirkan lebih awal.

Sejak hari itulah Spock memakai nasal kanul dan membawa tabung oksigen kemanapun. Sejak memakai itu, meski masih terlihat pucat, wajahnya terlihat lebih _hidup_. Setidaknya begitulah yang dikatakan para kru soal komandan Vulcan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Spock melenguh ketika merasakan kontraksi pada abdomennya. Jim—yang sedang celingak-celinguk memandang sekitar—membeku begitu melihat sahabatnya, dan memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Spock?" Panggilnya. Nyota seketika menoleh ketika mendengar suara sang kapten yang terasa tak jauh darinya. Jim meletakkan tangannya di bahu Spock. Sekali lagi ia memanggil, "Hey, Spock."

"Ya, Kapten?" Ucap Spock beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hanya kontraksi,"

"Braxton Hicks?"

Spock baru saja akan mengangguk saat dirasakannya sensasi asing pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Bahunya terasa melemas ketika memikirkan apa yang kiranya menyebabkan sensasi asing itu.

Dia menelan ludah dengan gugup, mempersiapkan dirinya dengan keadaan terburuk. Jantungnya berdegup cepat ketika perlahan ia menundukkan kepala, mengecek apa yang menyebabkan sensasi asing itu. Ia tak kuasa menahan pekikan tajam napasnya ketika melihat cairan membasahi celananya di area selangkangan. Spock membeku saat itu juga.

Air ketubannya pecah.

 **.**

" _WHAT THE HELL_ , BONES?! Aku sahabatnya dan kau tidak memperbolehkanku berada di sampingnya saat dia melahirkan?"

"Tidak. Kau tidak akan membantu."

Jim bengong mendengar ucapan Leonard padanya. Singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Jelas—

Jelas-jelas dokter itu tidak memperbolehkannya masuk ke dalam _sickbay_. Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar berada di samping Spock yang sedang dalam persalinan.

"BONES!"

"Pergilah, Jim."

"Tapi, Bones—"

"Kembalilah ke anjungan dan aku akan mengabarimu saat semuanya sudah selesai,"

"Bones, tapi aku—"

"Jim." Leonard menghela napas lelah. Nada bicara yang ia ucapkan ketika ia tak ingin satu orangpun membantahnya.

" _Dammit_ , Bones! Aku kapten di sini dan perwira utamaku akan melahirkan!"

"Maka dari itu—" Leonard meletakkan kedua tangannya pada bahu Jim, "—kembalilah ke anjungan—" Dia memutar tubuh Jim membelakanginya, "—dan jangan kembali sampai kukabarkan." Dan mendorong tubuh Jim menjauh dari _sickbay_.

Sebelum Jim sempat melayangkan protesnya lagi, Leonard sudah menghilang diikuti suara pintu _sickbay_ yang ditutup.

 **.**

"Sedikit lagi, Spock. Bahunya sudah keluar." Kata Leonard. " _Good job_ , Man."

"Dokter, aku tidak sanggup lagi." Spock kepayahan mengatur napasnya. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar menahan rasa perih.

"Spock, kau bisa." Bisik Nyota.

"Tidak, Nyota. Aku tidak bis— GAAARRRRHHH!"

Nyota memejamkan matanya ketika Spock—yang untuk kesekian kalinya—meremas tangannya. Spock tidak mencengkramnya terlalu kuat, memang. Tapi erangan dan teriakan Spock lah yang justru membuatnya meringis ngilu.

Spock pasti sangat lelah merasakan kontraksi selama 15 jam. "Sejak kita makan malam di _messhall_ , kemarin." Begitu yang Spock tuturkan ketika Leonard menanyakannya sejak kapan ia merasakan kontraksinya. Leonard setengah histeris ketika mengetahuinya. Ia nyaris _menyemprot_ Spock kalau saja ia tidak ingat orang yang sedang ia ajak bicara ini sedang masuk dalam masa persalinan. Dan ya, diapun tidak sadar kalau itu kontraksi yang akan membawanya ke proses melahirkan dalam waktu dekat.

"Leonard, aku tidak bisa—" Spock menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bantal. Peluh menghujani pelipisnya hingga mengalir ke leher. Ia memohon pada Leonard dengan segenap hatinya; ia tak sanggup lagi. Tubuh bagian selatannya terasa seperti disulut api yang tak kunjung padam.

"Spock, satu dorongan lagi. Aku janji padamu." Bisik Leonard.

"Spock?" Dokter itu agak meninggikan suaranya agar perhatian Spock sepenuhnya tertuju padanya. "Hanya satu saja. Aku janji padamu, kawan."

Sambil terengah, Spock kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Dia menatap Leonard yang berada diantara kedua kakinya, memastikan apa yang dikatakan dokter itu benar.

"Ya, Spock. Satu kali dorongan kuat dan kau bisa memeluk bayimu." Tanpa sadar Leonard tersenyum, berharap itu dapat memberi Spock kekuatan walau hanya sedikit.

Spock mengangguk. Ia mendorong kuat-kuat ketika kontraksi berikutnya datang.

Komandan itu terkulai lemas, diikuti suara isak tangis bayi yang memenuhi ruangan.

" _It's a boy_!" Leonard tertawa lepas melihat bayi mungil di tangannya. Dia memotong tali pusarnya dan membersihkan si bayi dengan air hangat.

"Selamat Spock, bayi laki-laki yang sehat." Leonard menyerahkan sang bayi pada Spock yang masih terengah.

Spock menerimanya, membawa sang bayi ke dalam dekapannya dengan hati-hati.

Spock memperhatikan bayinya, menatap kelopak matanya yang tertutup rapat. Ia menelusuri wajah sang bayi. Telinga kecilnya tidak runcing, _sangat_ manusia, ia terlihat begitu merah dengan bercak darah hijau yang masih menempel. Rambutnya hitam pekat seperti milik ayahnya.

Spock menatap bayinya lekat, seakan si bayi adalah hal paling menakjubkan yang pernah ia lihat.

Ini anaknya.

Ini putranya.

Ini adalah apa yang ditunggunya.

Ini, bayi ini, putranya, adalah insan mungil yang telah hidup di dalam dirinya selama 9 bulan— _Well_ , untuk kasus Spock 9 bulan kurang dua minggu.

Ia mengecup lembut dahi putra kecilnya.

" _Greetings_ , _Little One_." Bisiknya. Tak bisa ia sembunyikan senyum lebarnya. Ia merasa bahagia, sangat bahagia. Lebih bahagia dari apapun yang pernah ia rasakan. "Namaku Spock, aku adalah ayahmu." Ia menghirup aroma wajah bayinya. Harum, seakan aroma amis dari darah hijaunya terbang entah kemana. "Selamat datang, nak. Papa akan selalu menjagamu." Ia dekap lebih erat sang bayi.

Tak lama kemudian Leonard menepuk bahu Spock. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya, mengambil sang bayi dari dekapan Spock dengan lembut. "Kau harus istirahat, Man. Kami akan lakukan beberapa tes untuk bayimu. Tenang saja, kami tidak akan menyakitinya." Ia tersenyum hangat.

Spock mengangguk kecil, meski sebenarnya tidak rela Leonard membawa bayinya. Ia mengawasi Leonard yang membawa putra kecilnya ke ruangan lain—yang sepertinya terlihat lebih hangat.

Dia merebahkan tubuhnya, mencoba untuk rileks sepeninggal Leonard. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Ia terlampau senang bayinya telah lahir.

Lalu matanya terasa amat berat, rasa lelah mulai merasuki tubuhnya kembali. Ia menutup mata, membiarkan rasa _kantuk_ menelan kesadarannya.

Dan,

 _Biiiiiiippp_

Suara bising mesin _chardiograph_ itu berasal dari samping ranjangnya.

Saat itu juga telinga Leonard menangkap teriakan panik dari Nyota.

Jantung Spock berhenti berdetak.

 **TBC**...

* * *

 __- BONUS -__

"Hei, Little Wee." Jim menyapa bayi mungil di dalam inkubator itu. Benar kata Leonard, dia mirip sekali dengan Spock. Uhura juga bilang kalau dia adalah versi manusia dari ayahnya.

Telinga yang tidak lancip, dan Jim yakin kalau alisnya sudah sepenuhnya tumbuh, alis itu akan terbentuk layaknya alis manusia. Rambutnya masih tipis, tapi sudah terlihat jelas berwarna hitam seperti Spock. Sekujur tubuhnya berwarna merah, merah sekali. Meski begitu Leonard mengatakan ia punya jantung yang terletak di samping lambung, layaknya Vulcan. Tulangnya juga lebih tebal, itulah yang membuatnya lebih berat dengan ukurannya yang kecil sekali. Sangat kecil, nyaris menyentuh ukuran bayi manusia yang lahir prematur 7 bulan. Leonard kini paham itulah penyebab ukuran perut hamil Spock yang terhitung kecil.

Barusan Spock mini itu menangis keras saat menjalani pemeriksaan, tapi akhirnya Leonard berhasil membuatnya diam. Entah dengan teknik apa, Jim tidak punya keinginan untuk bertanya.

Jim menyentuh pipi bayi kecil itu dengan sangat hati-hati, takut sentuhannya melukai makhluk rapuh yang tengah terlelap itu.

" _Welcome aboard,_ Little Spockie." Bisiknya pelan sekali, "Dan jangan khawatir, Papamu pasti akan kembali mendekapmu. Aku janji, _little dear_." Lirihnya.

* * *

 **A/N** : Saya bakal re-upload ff yang dulu sempet saya hapus seminggu setelah ffnya saya upload. Udah saya edit2 sih sedikit. Temanya gak jauh2 dari dari fanfic ini, non-slash mpreg. Judulnya Ad Perpetuam. Buat yang tau Doctor Who khususnya Ninth Doctor, jangan lupa di cek dan R&R fanficnya ya! Hehehe...

Balasan buat **camomileas** : Waaah thanks sudah nyempetin fav, follow, & review! Ini sudah saya lanjut dan yak, anaknya Spock sudah lahir! Yey! Hihiii ketipu ya sama mimpi Chekov? XD tapi sekali lagi saya bikin Spock mati tuh... jgn ngedown lagi ya *dicincang* Saya tunggu review buat chapter ini ya!

Akhir kata, **Review please :^)**


	10. Captain's Log

Disclaimer: Fanfic ini milik saya, tapi Star Trek bukan milik saya. Saya gak ambil keuntungan sepeserpun dari fanfic gak jelas ini.

WARNING: Non-slash mpreg, typos, abal, gak mutu, garing kreyes.

* * *

 _Chapter 10_

.

 _Captain's log, Stardate 2260.15. Hari ini perwira utama kami, Komandan Spock, telah melahirkan bayi laki-laki yang sehat. Dia melahirkan dua minggu lebih awal dari perkiraan. Jantungnya berhenti beberapa saat setelah melahirkan, meninggalkan putranya yang belum diberi nama. Sudah sekitar 20 menit tim medis berusaha mengembalikan detak jantungnya. Tapi usaha mereka belum membuahkan hasil. Mereka mengatakan akan berhenti jika sudah melewati 30 menit. Kami, segenap kru Enterprise, hanya bisa mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk Spock._

 **.**

Jim bergeming dari posisinya setelah catatan kapten diakhiri. Menatap kosong pada apapun yang tertangkap matanya.

Dia sudah pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan nyawa. _Meninggal. Mati._

Tapi kehilangan nyawa sahabatnya?

Sahabat dekatnya?

Jim sama sekali tidak siap untuk merasakannya.

Dan ia harap ia tak akan pernah mengalaminya.

 _Masih ada 10 menit lagi, Jim. Masih ada harapan,_ Jim mengagguk dengan tangan mengusap wajah.

Kapten muda itu teringat bagaimana Spock sangat menginginkan bayinya. Spock memang tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang itu, tapi hanya dengan melihat pun Jim bisa paham. Tatapan pria dengan manik cokelat itu berbeda ketika menatap perutnya. Ada kehangatan di dalam sana. Dia bahkan tidak sadar menelengkup perutnya sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang ia lakukan.

Jim tidak bisa membayangkan jika si bayi akan tumbuh tanpa kesempatan untuk mengenal sosok ayah yang sangat menginginkannya. Jim tersenyum miris, merasa seakan tengah menggambarkan dirinya.

Ia teringat beberapa hari lalu ketika dia, Chekov, Sulu, dan Scotty tengah berkumpul melingkar. Tanpa sadar Jim bercerita tentang mimpinya pada mereka. Mimpi yang terasa cepat dan tidak terlalu mendetail, tapi Jim dapat menangkap apa yang tersirat dari sana.

Hal pertama yang ia ingat dari mimpinya adalah, ada seorang gadis kecil. Rambutnya hitam lurus, terlihat sangat halus dan berkilau. Mata bulatnya berbinar ketika Jim menatapnya. Senyumnya lebar dan manis sekali. Jim dan para kru Enterprise sangat menyayangi gadis itu. Bersama mereka membesarkannya. Hingga satu hari—masih di dalam Enterprise, gadis kecil itu menghilang dan berganti menjadi gadis dewasa. Dengan sorot mata yang sama, berbinar. Jim memanggil gadis itu dengan namanya—"Amanda, Amanda Spock."—gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum. Ketika itulah Jim sadar kalau gadis itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat dekat dengan Jim. Tapi Jim merasa orang itu sudah tak ada di sekitarnya dalam waktu yang lama—sangat lama.

Gadis itu tumbuh dengan baik. Gadis itu mendapatkan segalanya dari kasih sayang kru Enterprise yang telah membesarkannya. Tapi gadis itu kehilangan satu hal yang tak bisa diperolehnya sejak lahir. Ayahnya—Spock.

Kemudian Chekov mengatakan kalau ia juga pernah mimpi serupa, meski agak berbeda. "Seperti... prequelnya?", begitu katanya. Kemudian _ensign_ berambut ikal itu menceritakan mimpinya. *****

Apa mimpi mereka berdua akan jadi kenyataan?

Terlalu banyak kesamaan dari mimpi itu dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Kelewat banyak dari yang Jim pungkiri.

Meski ada faktor yang berbeda, anak Spock dalam mimpinya perempuan, alih-alih laki-laki.

Jim menggeleng keras-keras, menapik pikiran itu jauh-jauh. _Itu hanya mimpi. Mimpi berbeda dengan kenyataan, Jim,_ ia berusaha mengingatkan dirinya.

Ya. Spock masih punya harapan.

Dengan membesarkan hatinya, Jim meninggalkan kabin menuju _sickbay_.

Dia sudah membuat janji dengan Spock kecil di sana.

Dia sudah membuat janji kalau ayahnya akan segera mendekapnya kembali.

Dan dia harap dia tidak mengingkari janji itu.

 **TBC**...

* * *

 ***** ) mimpi Chekov di Chapter 7

A/N: sebenernya saya upload chapter 9 itu tgl 8 Mei, barengan sm fanfic Doctor Who saya. Tp gak tau knp kemarin tanggal updatenya gak berubah, tetep tgl 3 Maret

Balasan buat **Kee89** : Makasih sdh nyempetin review :D. Tenang, Spock masih ada kesempatan hidup! Hoho.. kalaupun Spock mati, dedek bayinya bisa sama kru2 enterprise yg sayang sm dia kok (silahkan tabok saya) Ini sdh lanjut, Maaf kl updatenya lama.. saya emang gak bisa nulis cepat T.T trims buat semangatnya!

Akhir kata, Review please ^^/


End file.
